Immortal Prince
by Shawn129
Summary: Just some bullshit, that wouldn't get the fuck out of my head, you know what it is, love it? Cool, I guess. Hate it? Who gives a shit?
1. chapter 1

280 AL

Life isn't fair, no one knows this more than I. I was born to the Fourth Hokage, and The Princess of the Uzumaki Clan, a life I should've had was taken from me when they were killed, saving my life. There so called friends abandoned me, so I grew to hate others. Then on my 5th birthday my life changed, I was given purpose, My mother sacrificed herself to give me the power to protect my self, and I used it to do what I needed to do, I slaughtered the Uchiha, and was making strides to bring forth a everlasting peace, till Hagoromo showed his wrinkled face and destroyed my body with his Goudama. My physical body was reduced to ash, and I was trapped here, as my immortal spirit is bound to these lands, I have no afterlife to look forward too.

I have watched as my people all killed each other, and the landscape changed, kingdoms, and civilizations rising and falling, it was all one big cycle, humans covet war, and death. They all are nothing but sheep, and if I was still able to physical interact with them, I would've been there to end their pain, and bring forth a new age.

Beyond The Veil

"How long has it been, since that damn, Sage interfered with my plans, and trapped me here?' a bored Naruto asked as the people of Kings Landing walked through his disembodied form

"A few millenia." a gravely voice belonging to Death said

"Hm, so how goes that idea of yours to bring me back to the physical plane?" Naruto asked looking over to his longtime friend

"Do you agree to the terms. If we do this, your Chakra will be taken for good." Death said causing Naruto to shrug

"Take it all." Naruto said having long grew bored with chakra, besides it was a thing of the past, he just wanted to be out in the world feeding on humans, and fucking bad bitches,

"As you know, your vampirism is the product of a deal with your mother, so your stuck with that." Death said getting a nod from Naruto who smirked as thunder roared as it began to rain

"So how does this work?"

"Simple, I put you in the womb of a woman who has magic in her blood, and has just given birth." Death said causing Naruto to frown as he blinked

"Wait, wha-" Naruto vanished in a flash of white light before he could finish as Death with a chuckle left forever turning his back on this world, leaving it in the hands of Naruto

Dragonstone

Handmaidens ran around as the Queen gave birth what would be her third child it was surprising that the Queen would be giving birth to a child considering the state of the world,

"Argghhh!" Queen Rhella yelled before small cries were heard, as lightning struck right outside the keep causing everyone to jump, Rhella panted as she was handed her son, she blinked but smiled at the whisker marks on his cheeks, and tuff of blonde hair, while the boys father walked forward Tywin Lannister had always been a stern, and ruthless man, but he had found happiness when he married his first cousin Johanna, and she had given him the best years of his life, they had brought twins into the world, and tragically she was taken from him while giving birth to his greatest shame, an imp.

The man had never thought he would find happiness again, but he did in the arms of his once best friends wife and his late wife's friend. Queen Rhealla, they had kept their affair secret for the entire year that it had taken place, but when she had gotten pregnant, they knew it was at a end, as even Aeyrs was getting more, and more erratic, and Tywin had just quit being his Hand. Tywin would take his youngest child far away from the Mad King, and to keep the boy safe, Rhealla would never be able to see her son, at least not until the rebellion was over with

Rhaella took her blonde, blue eyed whisker cheeked baby, and kissed his forehead crying "I'm so sorry, little one. How I wish, it didn't have to be this way, but your fate should you be discovered is a fate I do not want for you."

"What do you wish to name him?" Tywin asked gently as he looked at Rhaella, who sniffed and looked at her son, caressing his whisker cheek

"I was told as a child about, a prince that was bestowed with power from the old gods, how he would return, and bring about change. He would be blue of eye, and yellow of hair, and have 3 marks on each cheek resembling whiskers. And as this storm rages outside, I will bestow upon our son, his rightful name Naruto."

"Naruto Lannister." Tywin said as Rhaella looked at him in surprise at the last name "Our son, will grow to be the strongest man the 7 kingdoms will ever know."

Rhaella smiled at Tywin, before the two kissed, before she handed Naruto to Tywin, and he nodded before he walked out, as Rhaella's hand maidens bowed

3 Days Later, Casterly Rock

Cersei, and Tyrion Lannister stood with their uncle Kevan at their home to welcome their father back, and their eyes widened when he entered with a baby in his arms

"B-brother, w-what is that?" Kevan asked having known about his brother's affair with the Queen, and was praying that wasn't what he feared it was

"This is my son Naruto Lannister, heir to Casterly Rock." Tywin said causing their eyes to widen even further, as Naruto yawned and opened his blue eyes looking at them

Years Later

Naruto was well received by the people of Casterly Rock, and his new family, more so by Cersei, the Lannister's all had looked forward to peace and quiet days, but those thoughts were put to rest when Robert's Rebellion began a few months after Naruto's birth

Aerys II Targaryen King of the Andals and the First Men also known as the Mad King because his reign became increasingly erratic and murderous. Consequently, tensions between House Targaryen and several other Great Houses began to rise. The brutal fallout from Prince Rhaegar's alleged abduction of Lyanna Stark of Winterfell saw many noble houses in the realm rebel against his rule.

Lyanna the daughter of Rickard Stark, Warden of the North, and betrothed to Robert Baratheon, the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. House Stark and House Baratheon were the first to protest Rhaegar's actions. Brandon Stark demanded justice from Aerys in person. Aerys had him arrested for treason and then offered to ransom him to his father Rickard. Aerys summoned Rickard to court and, when he arrived, publicly and very brutally executed both father and son. The brutal murder of Brandon and Rickard engendered much sympathy for the rebels and many houses joined their cause.

Jon Arryn the Lord Paramount of the Vale, the Warden of the East and a respected nobleman. Both Rickard's second son Eddard 'Ned' Stark and Robert were fostered with him as children and became close friends. When Aerys demanded that Eddard and Robert be turned over to the King's Justice, Lord Jon refused and raised his banners in revolt. The rebels forged an alliance with House Tully through marriage, with Eddard married to Catelyn Tully and the then-middle-aged Jon to the young Lysa Tully

Stannis Baratheon fought for his elder brother Robert during the war. Aerys used his allies in House Tyrell to besiege Stannis at Storm's End for much of the war. Stannis's force was rescued from starvation by the smuggler Davos, who brought a ship full of onions and fish into the castle.

Rhaegar was killed during the fighting at the Battle of the Trident, slain by Robert himself. The site of his death was now called the Ruby Ford because it is believed to be scattered with rubies from his armor

During Robert's Rebellion, the Lannisters sat out most of the war, refusing to heed the calls of King Aerys to aid him in crushing the rebellion. After the rebel victory at the Battle of the Trident, the Lannister army marched to the relief of King's Landing but, instead of helping defend the city, they brutally sacked it, killing King Aerys and his grandchildren. Robert publicly forgave the Lannisters their actions and accepted their allegiance, marrying Cersei Lannister in thanks for Tywin's assistance. However, Eddard Stark saw the Lannister action as betrayal and murder, and has not trusted them ever since.

In truth, Tywin truly helped the rebellion at the behest of Rhaella, who had sent a raven to him, apparently when she returned to Kings Landing after giving birth to Naruto, Aerys had repeatedly raped her, and then sent her back off when she discovered herself pregnant again. She wanted Tywin to do whatever he needed to do, so that Aerys was no longer on the throne. She would die later giving birth to a baby girl, before her son Viseyrs and her daughter would be taken to the Free Cities with the knowledge that they had a brother still living in the Seven Kingdoms, unfortunately they didn't know his name.

Naruto of House Lannister, was hailed as an enigma, people who have heard the stories of the Immortal Prince, the story of a boy blessed with power by the old gods, thought he was said prince. For 15 years, Naruto had lived a relatively peaceful life, in the presence of his family.

With Tyrion, he was a fun elder brother, as nice change for Naruto who didn't have any sibling relationships in his first life, the dwarf was a good man who loved his family, which impressed Naruto considering Cersei, and Tywin hated Tyrion, but for the man to have that big of a heart, to love two people who have never shown him kindness, was either very sad, or awe inspiring, as they'd be dead fucking with him, like that.

With Jaime, he didn't really spend a lot of time around him, but from what he had seen there was goodness in him, he was just a follower and didn't really have a mind of his own

With Cersei, Naruto could admit, that while rough around the edges, she did love her family, maybe a little bit to much, but coming from a time where incest was a common practice amongst clans, and practiced by him, seeing as Karin, and Tsunade were his cousins who had his children he didn't see anything wrong with the fact that Cersei, had 3 of Jamie's children, more than once he'd thought of fucking the shit out of her, because she was a beauty.

With Tywin, the man was strict, and very demanding as any father would be, he expected excellence from Naruto, which Naruto had no problem with considering while he was waiting for his power to return to him, he was still a step up above all these normal people around. Fighting, hunting, and strategy came easy to him.

Naruto was well aware of the woman who magic he siphoned to be here, and he did consider her his mother in a way, as even though Kushina Uzumaki will always be his mother no mater what as his soul will always be the same and affect his body, that was now comprised of Targaryen magic, and blood she is the only reason he got back to the physical plane. She didn't deserve the fate, that was visited upon her, and neither did Elia Martell.

Naruto walked through the city ignoring the, scent of shit, and piss that burned his senses, causing his eyes to water slightly, as he felt he was about to vomit, when he suddenly became light headed and stumbled slightly causing the Lannister guards Tywin forced him to have accompany him, helped steady him as he leaned on the wall

Looking at the man, Naruto blinked as his mouth was suddenly dry, and a familiar ache was there, while heart beats, pounded in his ears

"Lord Naruto, are you alright?" a knight asked

"Never better." Naruto smirked as he felt a familiar power rushing through his body, he just needed a particular substance to unlock it, "Let's go, before Robert's tourney begins."

295 AL

Today was a day of celebration, for Prince Tommen, the fat king as Naruto called Robert was throwing a tourney in celebration for Tommen's name day. Naruto had always wanted to partake in one, but Tywin always found some way to keep him from attending the celebration, but not this time, having no need to join the archery, and joust stages, Naruto signed up for the melee just in time for it to start

The pavilion over looking the archery tournament was where the high lords and the royal family would sit and watch with the comfort of shade and servants to bring them food and wine. King Robert was already there, sitting his chair and drinking his wine. The Queen, Cersei sat to his right with her son Joffrey, next to her. Tommen and Myrcella Baratheon sat next to Joffrey with Jamie, standing guard

Other lords and people of importance were sitting on the pavilion, including the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn. He took his place next to Robert with Ser Barristan next to him. Tywin sat next to him, with Mace Tyrell next to him with his son and daughter Loras and Margaery. Master of Coin Petyr Baelish was there as well, along with Stannis and Renly Baratheon. The high lords were just relaxing in the shade, enjoying wine and talking before the tournament started

Cersei was looking around with a curious frown "Have you seen Naruto?" she asked Jaime

"No, I had assumed that he had left Casterly Rock with Father, but he's there so maybe he's in the city, goofing off." Jaime said

"I wanted him here, he promised to celebrate Tommen's nameday." Cersei replied causing Jaime to shrug

"I guess even he breaks his promises." Jaime said

"There he is mommy." Tommen said pointing down to the arena as Naruto walked in without his helmet, and a simple vest, and pants, no armor on his body whatsoever

"What is the name of the seven is he doing down there?" Jaime asked wide eyed

"It seems the so called Immortal Prince wishes to show us, how he feast on the blood of his enemies." Robert said mockingly as Naruto walked into one of the 8 sections with other warriors. The gates behind them closed and the dividers were tall enough to keep someone from jumping into another section but small enough so that people from the pavilion could still see everything.

Naruto stood ready as he saw the other people in his section draw their swords and axes. Naruto flexed his fingers and stood ready to fight but no one moved

"Start!" Robert shouted

Immediately Naruto was targeted, by a knight, that swung his blade at him, and quickly Naruto ducked and punched the man in the jaw, causing his helmet to fly off, before he grabbed the man's hair and yanked him back into him, as Naruto bit into the man's neck, causing him to scream and gag

Everyone stood up immediately as Naruto tossed the man away, and smirked as he looked up with two drops of blood falling down his chin, as black veins appeared under his eyes as they went bloodshot, and fangs lengthened in his mouth

"It's true." Maester Pycell gasped as Tywin felt a smile breaking across his face "The Immortal Prince, really has returned, in the form of the young Lannister."

"Drop the dividers." Robert ordered

"Your grace?" Jon asked

"Do it!" Robert yelled wanting to see exactly how powerful this legend was

As the dividers fell, Naruto looked to his enemies that all were now focusing on him, rolling his neck, and shoulders Naruto looked them in the eye

"Well?'

With a roar cry, a 2 men charged at Naruto, leaning to the side of a sword slash, Naruto punched the man in the gut, causing him to fold over and wrapped an arm around his neck, and with a tense of his arm broke his neck, and with the same arm tossed him away, causing him to slam into a wall leaving cracks, while the second man was kicked in the knee, and his chin was grabbed before a push upward snapped his neck as well

With his arms spread out, another group charged at him

When the first of his enemies arrived with his sword, Naruto sped into his space, before he blocked two punches to the face and Naruto did a roundhouse that missed and he ducked under a swing, and dodged to the right from a slash, before he connected with a roundhouse with his leg still in the air, he kicked the man in the head sending him to the ground, as Naruto jumped and landed on the man's head crushing it like it was a grape.

Naruto then launched a punched that connected with another enemy, launching another one that was blocked by his enemies arm guard, Naruto did a spin kick that was ducked under, before he maneuvered his leg and kicked the man in the torso his leg going through it,

Naruto and another enemy exchanged 3 blows, before Naruto stepped back and kicked one of them that tried to sneak up behind him in the face, sending him flying back, using the same leg Naruto kicked the one in front of him in the chin, before he swung his leg down sending the man to the ground

Naruto then did a 360 in the air, coming around with a kick to another mans jaw snapping his neck, jumping again Naruto did a 180, and kicked a man in the back of the head when he rushed him, before he jumped over a kick and landed on the mans foot before he snapped his neck

Naruto then punched through another man's armor and ripped his heart out,

With a smirk, Naruto grunted as he was slashed across the face, causing him to stumble back, the man terrified held his shaking sword, as Naruto straightened up, with his hand over his eye, and turned showing everyone that his eye was gone, but the slash to his face closed up and his eye returned soon after

"I apologize." Naruto said causing everyone to look confused "It's been a while since I've had this power at my disposal, so I'm a little rusty in some aspects, certain cravings I had under control once before have been amplified, so I apologize if I lose control. I'd suggest the women take their children away because, what's coming won't be pretty."

Naruto looked to Cersei, who nodded slowly "Come along children." she said to her kids while Joffrey looked ready to protest

"They stay." Robert said seriously causing her to stop "They should see just how brutal life is."

"They're children."

"They won't be forever. My children will stay and watch this." Robert demanded causing Cersei to frown before she looked to her father who was standing and watching Naruto with extreme interest

Naruto, grabbed the knight, that wounded him by the throat and snapped his neck, before he blurred forward taking the sword from another knight, and decapitated him with it, before he went on and stabbed another in the throat, and turned to another man who blocked his swing causing Naruto's temporary blade to snap, but Naruto used it as a dagger and it found its way into the man's chin,

As another man rushed Naruto, who acted quickly grabbed the man by the back of his collar and jumped back as if he was falling and slammed the mans head into the ground hard, before he kicked up to his feet, just as the other man rushed him, before Naruto sped forward and punched the man in the throat sending him flying upwards, before he came down Naruto kicked the man in the torso killing him

Naruto then elbowed another man in the face, before he ducked a spear from another, then he retaliated with a head butt, before he back handed another man, Naruto then punched the first man before him, while kicking the second man behind him sending them stumbling away, and caught the man's axe, and tossed it at another man causing it to cave in his face

Naruto kicked up a sword and caught it before he threw it into the chest of a knight, causing him to fly back from the impact, before he drew another sword from the ground and raised it in a reverse grip blocking a strike from a knight, before he stabbed him through the foot, causing him to scream in pain, releasing his blade momentarily Naruto dodged a downward slash from the third Knight and backhanded him away breaking his neck, before he grabbed his blade again, and used it to block a slash for his waist from the fourth Knight before Naruto kicked him in the head, and turned around so that he decapitated the second guard, before using his sword clang against the sword that was heading for his head from behind him, before he turned around and drove his sword forward impaling the forth knight,

With a step forward, Naruto shot off decapitating 6 more knights, before grabbing the last one, and vamping out before he started to feed savagely

A knight, grabbed a spear, and charged Naruto, who dropped the corpse, Naruto turned around and dodged the spear, before he stepped back as it's bladed tip was swung at him, before he grabbed the staff and pushed it into the knight's torso, and spun around him before grabbing the but of the spear that was sticking out of his back, and pulled it out through the man, and twirled it in his hands as he faced a charging knight, before he suddenly sped up to the man, and stabbed the spear into his heart causing him, to gasp in pain, as Naruto using the spear lifted the man off his feet, and slammed the but of the spear into the ground embedding it into the ground as the man bleed out while Naruto looked to the final 4 men

A knight, rushed forward followed by two more welding a sword sword and sword and a war hammer. Stepping forward Naruto ducked under the first ones slash and came up behind him to slash the second's throat, before he ducked under the thirds warhammer, and caught the first sword arm before he slashed an X into his chest, and twirled the kunai on his palm before stabbing it between the man's eyes,

The third with his warhammer in mid swing, swung at Naruto only for Naruto to turn to him and snatch the warhammer out of his hands, and sweep his legs from under him, as he was falling he watched as Naruto completed his 360 spin with his own warhammer held high before the hammer came down, on his head and he knew no more.

Sighing, as he stood up straight, Naruto smirked, Amory Loch looked at Naruto in horror, and turned around to leave, the bloodied field, but gasped when Naruto was in his path, as he fell back and crawled away on the blood soaked ground, raising a hand as Naruto grabbed a spear as he advanced on him

"L-lord Naruto, I'm an loyal servant of your house, my lord!" Amory shouted as Naruto tilted his head slightly

"You're right, which is why it gives me nothing but pleasure to kill, a member of my house, who has raped women, and killed children, and has gotten rewarded for it in the past. Accept my reward for your actions." Naruto said before he stabbed Amory through the hand and face

Naruto looked around, at all the carnage he had unleashed today, he only wished that Gregor Clegan had participated he wanted to kill him as well

Robert, along with everyone else, looked at the seen in shock, and a bit of horror, Cersei looked at Naruto as she covered Tommen's, and Myrcella's eyes so they didn't see anything, Jaime looked afraid of his brother, while Tyrion was in shock Joffrey was in awe at the amount of blood his uncle had spilt, Tywin was proud, the other lords were afraid. It just wasn't fair.

The Lannister's already had the Mountain, now they had this- this monster on their side as well

Suddenly Robert, and the smallfolk began clapping and cheering for the awesome show

Naruto the Impaler, legend would cross the 7 Kingdoms. Tales, and Songs of how he punched through armor to rip out his enemies hearts, how he hung them in the air as they bleed out of a spear, and how he feasted on the blood of his enemies would be told for centuries to come.

 **Finished**

 **Just some crap that, I needed to get out of my head, so I could focus on my other stories. I know is crap, because this was written in 30 minutes, on the Docs To Go app on my phone.**

 **I hope now that I got it out of my head, that other ideas for my stories will began to flow in, if not I'll pretty much have Naruto killing, and fucking his way through the 7 kingdoms, as that's all I can see for this story, bitches like Cersei, Daeneyres, Sansa, Arya, Ros, The Sand Snakes will be getting piped down, while Naruto kills his way to the Iron Throne, because I honestly don't know what was my motivation for this to even be a thought in my head, Naruto as a vampire and the son of Rhealla, Rhealla however the fuck you say her name, and Tywin is beyond me, anyway, I got shit to do, like watch Season 3 of Narcos bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stood in his room, washing his face, he had decided to forgo the festivities, he wasn't interested in seeing Robert make a fool of himself and his sister, or those looking to try and manipulate him into being on their side, especially the Maester who wanted to question him.

Hearing his door open and close, Naruto asked "I'd thought you'd be watching your husband drink, and eat himself into an early grave?" he asked

Cersei looked at her brother as she walked forward, and placed a hand along his back, before she gripped his face and turned him to face her "Would you show me?" she asked

Naruto vamped out, as Cersei gasped and traced her fingers along the black veins under his eyes and along his lips, pulling her fingers back when they got to close to his fangs, before she kissed him, causing Naruto to pull back as his face returned to normal

Cersei smiled at him, as she wrapped her arms around him and the two locked lips as Naruto brought his hands around her waist to hold her close to him. Cersei gently moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands travel down her back and grope her ass, before they both began helping eachother out of their clothes and as the moonlight shined through the window, and candlelight illuminated the room

Naruto took a moment to drink in her body and Cersei loved every second of it. Naruto was looking at her long, divine legs, her large and lovely round breasts, her hourglass figure and curvy hips. Naruto brought her close, holding her against him, her breasts pressing against his bare chest and he gazed into her lovely green eyes "You're magnificent." he said softly to her, getting her to blush.

Cersei reached back behind her head to undo her bun, letting her long and lovely blonde hair to fall down her back and shoulders, before she locked lips with him again and the two made out passionately as their hands ran up and down one the others body, causing the two of them to moan into their mouths. Cersei then had him sit down on the bed as their tongues battled for dominance, before she had him lay back before she started kissing a trail down his chest and abs, before going back up, and she then proceeded to climbed up on top of him, while facing his 9 inch member stood facing the ceiling as she placed her wet womanhood over his face

As she sat down on his face and moaned when she felt him go strait away into licking into her wet pussy. "Oh, Naruto!" she moaned, feeling his tongue over her privates. She then decided to return the favor by pleasuring him as well. Seeing him now at full strength, she was in utter shock as what was before her, as Robert and Jaime were 5, and 6 inches respectively

Cersei then leaned down and started stroking his cock in her hand and smiled when she heard him groan from her touch, before she shuddered when Naruto then started licking her clit sending shivers up her body.

Cersei then started licking his shaft and kissed the head of his cock, getting him to moan into her. Naruto then started licking inside her, spreading her folds and reaching as far into her wet, dripping cunt as he could and enjoyed her womanly fluids.

Cersei whimpered from the pleasure before finally engulfing Naruto's cock into her mouth, and began to bob her head. Naruto's moaned as he began to thrust into her mouth as she sucked and licked the head of his cock. After a few more minutes, Naruto could feel her moist caverns getting wetter and tightening around his tongue, alerting him that she was about to reach her first climax, and began to work even harder with his tongue and started flicking it and swiveling it around inside of her even faster. Cersei was bobbing her head up and down furiously slurping as she stroked and massaged Naruto's nuts before she gave a gasping moan around the cock in her mouth when she felt Naruto slip one of his fingers up her ass, flexing it around inside her rectum sending her over the edge as she moaned loudly around Naruto's cock, squirting down his waiting mouth.

Naruto moaned as he came himself and fired several loads of cum up into her mouth. Naruto was enjoying the sweet taste of her nectar, as it was dripping from her soaking wet pussy and slithered down his throat. Cersei was also enjoying the rich taste of Naruto's cum as she swallowed loudly gulp after gulp of his sperm, having never tasted cum before, Cersei felt herself enjoying the taste

Cersei sat up and turned around as Naruto sat up, and the two began kissing lustfully before breaking for air "I want you to ruin me." Cersei said causing Naruto to smirk

Naruto then rolled her over onto her back so he was on top of her. Naruto made out with her again before breaking the kiss to pay attention to her tits, causing her to moan and whimper in bliss as he switched back and forth between both of her pink, hardening nipples. Naruto himself was still hard again as he nibbled, suckled and licked her buds till they were both fully erect, as she wrapped her arms around him to hold him tight, and spread her legs she shivered when she felt the head of his cock prodding her soaking wet entrance

Naruto locked lips with Cersei, as she moaned into the kiss when she felt him slam his cock into her body, his long length berrying itself inside her completely. Naruto wasted no time at all, pounding away within the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms as she was moaning loudly from the wave of pleasure she felt coursing through her body with each of his thrusts. Cersei wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in place and much to her delight, she felt him being able to reach even deeper inside of her, his cock pressing up against the entrance to her womb, much to her shock and pleasure.

Naruto hissed a bit from both pain and pleasure not only from how tight and warm her body felt but also from her nails digging into the skin on his back, but the marks healed right away, as he enjoyed the first pussy he's had in millenia

Both were huffing and moaning from the ecstasy as Naruto kept on ramming his cock into the woman, his crotch sharply slapping against hers, making wet slapping noises, as Naruto looked into her soft green eyes that gazed up lovingly into his deep blue ones. Cersei's breathing became more erotic as she felt her core heating up as her next orgasm was fast approaching. Naruto sensed this and smiled before doubling his efforts, "Naruto, I'm so close! Please don't stop I'm so close!" she cried

Naruto wasn't too far behind either as she felt him twitch again inside of her. Naruto groaned as he already felt her cumming again, her innards tightening around his manhood as he kept on pumping away within her. Cersei was crying out loudly in ecstasy from feeling him ride her orgasm out till she came down off her high, Naruto groaned loudly, slamming him eyes shut and she felt him erupt within her her, his cock spurting load after load of semen deep within her.

Cersei was sweating heavily and breathing hard from the feeling of him filling her with his cum and let Naruto hold her in his strong arms as she rested and looked up and smiled before locking lips with her younger brother once more.

Naruto pulled bake and smiled, before Cersei gasped when after a blur of motion she found herself on, her hands and knees, before she smiled when he kissed her neck before she reached down to take hold of him, smiling as he groaned from her touch, then lined him up and allowed him to enter her body again. Like before, Cersei blushed cherry red and moaned loudly, as her eyes rolled in bliss from feeling him fill her again with his long and thick manhood. She was in awe of how he stretched her open the way he did. Naruto then started pounding into her again with his crotch slapping against her ass.

Naruto smiled as he heard her moaning loudly from his sharp thrusts as he began losing himself in how warm and tight her body felt around his cock as he was brought one hand under her so as to grope and massage her breast while the other hand snaked down to play with her clit. He then smiled as he kissed her neck when he heard her breathing become even more erotic. "You like that don't you sister?" he asked as he picked up speed his hips becoming a blur, while he began to lick and gently nibble on her earlobe as Cersei could only gasp as her arms gave out as shock waves of pleasure stole her strength

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Cersei as she squealed and tightened up around him as she came, chuckling as he felt her moist tunnel tighten around his shaft as he came again. Both moaned loudly together as he ejaculated, filling her with his cum again.

Cersei was panting like a dog when she felt him climax, his hot seed filling her to the brim, as she bit his pillow and gripped the sheets when she felt him continue to thrust into her

Naruto gripped her hips and started slamming his crotch against her ass, furiously pounding away within her wet and tight pussy, as he leaned over, his chest pressing against her back and brought her face to his in another searing kiss. Both moaned into one another's mouths as he continued pound away within her, the wet slapping sound of flesh against flesh mixed with their moans and groans. Naruto then lifted himself back up as he wrapped his hand around her neck, bringing her into his thrusts

Cersei squealed in delight as her tounge hung from her mouth,

Naruto released her neck and grabbed her hair as Cersei arched her back, and picked up speed till he was fucking her as fast and as hard as he could, causing her to cry out loudly, before he felt himself about to cum, and yanked Cersei up into his chest as he clutched her body to his own while gripped her breast, as he licked her neck before he vamped out and bit her, as he came, filling her up with his sperm, while her mouth was open in a silent scream, as she twitched against him, having orgasmed when he bit her

Later

Cersei woke up, with numb legs and a ache between them, she turned over with a moan to see Naruto laying beside her looking out at the moon, before he looked to her "Hello, sleeping beauty." he smiled

"T-that was amazing." Cersei said in awe, as he chuckled and kissed her causing her to smile when he pulled back, before she remembered something and touched her shoulder "You bit me, how am I supposed to explain this?"

"Relax." Naruto said getting up, and walking over to the table where wine, and glasses were placed before he took the glass and walked over to her as she forced herself to sit up, and watched as he bit his palm, and let the blood drop into the glass "Drink."

"Your kidding?" Cersei asked with a raised eyebrow

"Do it, you'll see why." Naruto said causing Cersei to sigh before hesitantly she brought the glass to her lips and drunk the blood, and gasped when she felt feeling return to her legs as the ache her pussy had was gone, before she looked to her neck and saw the bite mark heal up

"H-how?" Cersei asked shocked

"My blood can heal any wound and disease, as far as I know of, and should someone die with it in their system they become like me." Naruto explained

"I-I could be like you?" Cersei asked shocked

"Yes." Naruto nodded

"I don't understand, how are you the Immortal Priince?" Cersei asked

"Well to return, I needed to be born to someone who had magic in her veins." Naruto said causing Cersei to frown in thought before her eyes widened

"A Targaryen was your mother?" Cersei asked

"Rhealla." Naruto nodded

"That means you have claim to the Iron Throne." Cersei said getting a shrug from Naruto

"I can be a king whenever I want to, especially now that I have my vampirism back, time has no meaning to me, anymore." Naruto said before he looked at her "Listen to me Cersei, before we go deeper into this, I can not love you more than a sister, while your with Jaime and Robert, because if I do I'll kill them both. Now I can fuck you, I have no problem with that, sense my sex drive is very high, and out of control, as incest was a common practice during the first time I was on the physical plane."

"What're you saying?" Cersei asked causing Naruto to tilt his head, he thought he was being clear

"As long as Robert, and Jaime are with you, I can not commit myself to you. I will fuck you, whenever your in the mood, but I will not have children with you, or save myself strictly for you. It won't happen."

Cersei frowned, but nodded before Naruto placed a hand at the back of her head, and pulled her into a kiss, as she climbed onto, his lap, and sank onto his cock, before she began to slowly ride him as Naruto gripped her ass,

Week Later, Dorne

Naruto stood, in the castle being glared at by the Martell family, a family with a longstanding hatred for all Lannister's after what happened to their sister after their children.

By himself with a bag, as guards surrounded him, while Oberyn, his paramour Ellairia and his daughter's the Sand Snakes Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene along with King Doran watched him with caution

"This is highly unessessary, King Doran." Naruto said with a smile

"Why have you come here?"

"To regain peace between my house, and your own." Naruto said

"In exchange for what?"

"My father, has named me his heir, so when I take over for the old coot, I don't want to gain old rivalries, and hatreds that have nothing to do with me. I even brought a gift." Naruto said reaching into the bag, causing the men to grip their weapons, but Naruto continued and pulled out the head of Amory Lorch, much to the shock of everyone "The head of the man who killed our neice, and nephew."

Everyone looked to Naruto hearing that "Our?" Oberyn asked

"Rhaella Targaryen was my mother." Naruto said proudly causing everyone to gasp "It was through her, that The Lannister's entered Robert's rebellion, with the order to kill Aryes and his men, but to leave the children, and women unharmed. This fuck, and the Mountain, disobeyed that order and were accepted by Robert, leaving my father's hands tied on the issue of them disobeying him." Naruto said as he tossed the head, causing it to fall with a thud, and roll over to the Martell's "I'll get Clegane's head the next tourney he enters."

Oberyn smiled as he picked up the head, and looked it over and he handed it to his brother and approached Naruto as the guards backed off, and he hugged Naruto who raised an eyebrow

"Ah, ah, ah, Naruto Lannister. From the bottom of my heart, you have my gratitude, how long are you staying?" Oberyn asked

"Well, I don't have any important busy to take care of, so after this, I thought I'd head over to Old Valarya and then Essos." Naruto said

"Then we must celebrate." Oberyn said getting a nod from his brother, as Naruto smirked while glancing over to the Sand Snakes that smiled at him causing him to nod

3 years Later, 298 AL, Winter Town, Brothel

4 whore's laid exhausted around a room, as one the bed, the most beautiful whore of the establishment Ros, was loudly choking as her lower body was flat on the floor as sperm leaked from both her holes, , as she arched her back up while a 18 year old Naruto repeatedly slammed into her mouth with a grip on her red hair

It's been 3 years since, Naruto regained his vampirism and was named the Impaler, after the tourney, Robert had tried to add Naruto to his Kingsguard but Naruto had refused much to the approval of his father, and the dissapointment of Robert.

Naruto told Robert, that he wouldn't be tied down being a body guard to anyone, he was going to live his life, the way he wanted, and Robert respected this, and slowly he and Naruto formed a friendship, as Robert saw Naruto as someone who wasn't afraid of him, and to speak his mind.

Did it irk Robert at first, yeah, a child would turn down an offer that many men would die to have, but remembering the massacre he had witnessed, he learned to accept it and appreciate how blunt and honest Naruto was.

Nothing truly big had happened only Naruto continued his training, and had made a trip to Essos, to see his two Targaryen siblings from a distance, he had brought his mother's crown from Viseryes and returned home, without notifying either of two that he was of their blood. Spending his time, in Casterly Rock, and Kings Landing, Naruto had joined Robert on his trek north, after Jon Aryn died. Having grown bored of the royal party, Naruto had left in the middle of the second night, and had reached Winter Town some 2 weeks ago, and had worked on fashioning 2 swords, and some kunai, also spending time with whores since he didn't have any Nobel women around, and didn't wish to go to Winterfell yet, as Catlyn was to elderly looking for his liking, and he wasn't aware of any other nobelwomen in the North.

Grunting as Ros, collapsed unconscious, Naruto sighed as he pulled his 12 inch cock out of her throat, he hadn't paid for this encounter, just sweet talked his way into an invitation to their bed,

"M-my lord, that was," a woman panted before she fell unconscious

"Boring, I didn't even get my nut." Naruto sighed, as he fixed his pants, and tossed on his jacket, and left the brothel and returned to his temporary room, and grabbed his things

Later, Winterfell

The Castle was very serious today as Robert would arrive, with his party, Ned's youngest son Bran had climbed up the walls that surrounded Winterfell and saw the King and his caravan approach. Bran then ran over the wall and climbed down to where his Direwolf were waiting, before it was joined by his mother Catlyn

"Gods, but they grow fast." Cat said, seeing how big the pup got in such as short time, before she turned and Bran climbing down. "Brandon!"

"I saw the King! He's got hundreds of people." Bran said excited as he climbed down.

"How many times have I told you, no climbing?!" Cat scolded him.

"But he's coming right now. Down our road." Bran said as he climbed down and turned to his nother

"I want you to promise me… now more climbing." Cat told him

Bran frowned as he looked down to his feet, before back to his mother "I promise."

Catlyn looked at him in amusement "You know what?" she asked

"What?" Bran asked

"You always look at your feet before you lie." Catlyn said causing Bran to smile "Run and find your father. Tell him the king is close."

The King and his caravan galloped through the gates of Winterfell as everyone was trying to catch a glimpse of the King. 14 year old Arya who was wearing a steel guardsmen helmet, squeezed through the crowd and climbed up on a wagon to get a better look, and smiled seeing the first group of horses ride by, carrying the banners of the house Lannister.

"Where's Arya? Sansa, where's your sister?" Catlyn asked her daughter who shrugged uncaringly, before everyone saw a huge carriage arrive before Arya ran by, but was stopped by her father

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. What are you doing with that on?" Ned asked as everyone smiled before he ushered Arya on "Go on."

Arya frowned as she walked down beside Sansa, and pushed Bran aside "Move!"

The Royal caravan entered the courtyard with Jamie in the front and Joffrey behind him. Joffrey had this smug look on his face as he smiled at Sansa who was hesitant to return it. Then the next person to walk in was a large man on a horse with growling dog helmet on his head. He opened it to reveal he was Sandor Glegane, the Hound. Then the Royal carriage entered and behind that was King Robert.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he was a lot fatter then when he last saw him. Everyone then kneeled as Robert rode up to them. A squire brought over a stool to help Robert off his horse. Robert then walked over to a kneeling Ned and motioned him to stand up. Everyone did as Robert stared at Ned and vice versa. Everyone felt the tension between the two, thinking something bad was going to happen.

"Your grace." Ned said, as he bowed his head.

"You got fat." Robert said as the others were shocked while Naruto had to control himself from laughing out loud. Ned then looked at Robert's belly with a raised eyebrow and then the two broke out laughing and hugged each other.

"Cat!" Robert said as they hugged.

"Nine years, why have I not seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked.

"Guarding the north for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned said as Queen Cersei stepped down from her carriage. King Robert then talked with the other Stark Children

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked Sansa

"Will you shut up?" Sansa whispered causing Arya to grunt

Cersei walked over, and greeted Ned who kissed her knuckles "My queen."

"Lord Stark, has my little brother arrived yet?" Cersei asked

"Which little brother would that be, my queen?" Ned asked

"Naruto." Cersei said causing everyone to look at her and pay attention

"I-I wasn't aware the Impa-uh, Lord Naruto would be joining you here in Winterfell." Ned said

"I'm here." Naruto said walking into the courtyard getting everyone's attention while Arya gave a awe filled gasp,

"Boy, explain yourself. You've left bodies scattered on the way here to Winterfell, after you snuck off." Robert ordered

"Those men thought they'd victimize a young lad, on his way to Winterfell, I reacted accordingly." Naruto said with a shrug before he kissed Cersei's cheek, and turned to the Stark family

"Lord Stark." Naruto said with his hand out causing Ned to nod and shake his hand

"Lord Lannister." Ned replied as Naruto looked to Catlin

"My Lady." he nodded before he looked to the children "Robb, right?"

Robb nodded watching Naruto closely

"Lady Sansa. I like your hair." Naruto said causing Sansa to smile lightly, "Aliyah?"

"Arya." Arya corrected

"My apologies." Naruto smirked

"Can I see your face." Arya asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as Catlyn looked down at her in dissaproval that she didn't see as she was looking at Naruto intently

"Huh?"

"They say your face changes when your about to feast on the blood of your enemies." Arya said causing Naruto to chuckle as he knelt down before her

"And why would a lady of Winterfell be interested in such tales?" Naruto asked

"I want to be a warrior like you." Arya said boldly while her family sighed as Naruto smiled

"Interesting. I'll show you my face, now pay close attention." Naruto said everyone looked over to get a glimpse as he smiled showing the fangs in his mouth slowly extending as black veins bulged and his eyes went bloodshot

Catlyn clutched her talisman tightly seeing the face, before gasping when Arya reached to poke Naruto's fang, but he caught her wrist as his face receded

"Aw, aw, aw, you shouldn't do that." Naruto said standing up, as he greeted Bran, and began to look around "I thought you had 4 sons and 2 daughter's Lord Stark."

"Yes," Ned said ushering Jon forward "This is my son Jon."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he looked at Jon, and Ned intently "Are you sure, I'd say this lad could be your nephew?" he asked looking to Ned who tensed

"Enough with the pleasantries, take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." Robert demanded before Ned could come up with a lie,

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Cersei said causing Robert to look at her

"Ned." Robert said causing Ned to sigh as he nodded to Naruto, and Cersei before he walked away

Mycella, and Tommen saw Naruto and smiled running over to him, "Where's the Imp?" Ayra asked again, causing Cersei to sigh and walk over to Jaime

After sending Jaime to find Tyrion, Naruto, Cersei and the kids were taken to their assigned rooms, as he was unpacking, and admiring his new Valyrian steel sword Masamune, and his dragon glass blade Tensa-Zangetsu, they wouldn't be like the first incarnation of the blade that had been made with the fang of the Juubi, that was now somewhere buried at the bottom of the vast ocean, but it'll do for now, it was made from Brightroar, the ancestral sword of House Lannister, lost by King Tommen II Lannister on his expedition to Valyria, which he had found during his 2 year journey around the world, and dragon glass, from Dragonstone

No one knew he had found his families sword, and for the better, Tywin would have a fit if he found out what Naruto did.

Placing the swords up, Naruto began to unpack his clothes, as someone crept up behind him, and reached out to touch him, but in a flash of speed he turned and sped the figure into the wall, and it turned out to be Cersei

"You shouldn't try to sneak up on me sister." Naruto said as Cersei smiled as moved her head forward and kissed Naruto , before he pulled away and sighed "To bad we're in Winterfell, the risk of getting caught here is to high, as much as I would love to have your cunt wrapped around my cock, if we get caught, Robert will order our deaths, then I'll have to kill him, and all of the Starks who will, get in the way. Though in retrospect, I should take back the throne for my mother's sake."

"What madness are you talking about?" Cersei asked worried "Joffrey is next in line. You can't kill him, and take it for yourself"

"Of course not, I may find your bastard prince annoying, but I don't kill family, but I will never bend the knee to anyone who couldn't best me in a fight." Naruto said

"But he'll be your king."

"No, he'll be Joffrey, the same whiny spoiled crazy little bitch he has been since he was a baby." Naruto said causing Cersei to sigh

She had long given up, trying to make Naruto like her son, and after he compelled her to truly access Joffrey, she could see why, her first son was a psychopath, and she sometimes wished she had killed him when he was a baby, from seeing how cruel he was, but she had to always play the part of a loving mother so his wrath wouldn't be visited upon her.

Naruto looked at Cersei who was deep in thought, as she left to check on her children, over the years whenever he was around they'd take time out to not just have sex but talk, she would tell him of the times when she was little girl, and her run in with Maggie the Frog, and he would tell her about the Elemental Nations

Sitting down as he focused, time to let those new abilities he discovered mount to something 'Daenerys,' he thought

Crypt

Robert was looking at the statue of his lost love Lyanna Stark, "Why'd you have to put her here, she belongs under the sky with the sun shining down on her." Robert asked Ned

"This is where she belongs." Ned said solemnly

"She belonged with me. In my dreams, I kill him every night." Robert growled as he dragged his hand across rhw statue

"It's done, Your Grace. The Targaryens are gone." Ned lied

"Not all of them." Robert glared

Pentos

Daenerys stood overlooking the sea, listening to the birds sing, before she sighed when she heard "Daenerys!" turning around she saw her brother Viserys enter with a sheer gown in his arms "Daenerys. There's our bride-to-be." Daenerys walked over to him with a dead look on her face "Look, a gift from Illyrio. Touch it. Go on, feel the fabric."

Daenerys felt the gown "Mmm. Isn't he a gracious host?" Viserys asked

"We've been his guests for over a year and he's never asked us for anything." Daenerys said

"Illyrio's no fool. He knows I won't forget my friends when I come into my throne." Viserys replied with an arrogant smirk before he frowned and handed the gown to a servant, and continued "You still slouch. Let them see. You have a woman's body now." he took off her dress leaving her naked to the world as he ogled her shamelessly "I need you to be perfect today. Can you do that for me?...You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?"

"No." Daenerys said getting a nod from her brother who turned and walked off but he paused and looked at her

"When they write the history of my reign, sweet sister, they will say it began today." Viserys said before leaving

Daenerys walked to the hot bath that was drawn for her, and got in showing no discomfort for the hot water "Some dragon."

Daenerys looked up to see Naruto kneeling on the edge of her bath "W-who are you?" she asked

"Why, I'm your brother of course." Naruto smiled as he walked into the bath so that he was face to face with her "Half brother, but brother none the less."

"I-I thought you were in Westeros?" Daenerys asked knowing of her bastard brother as Viserys called him

"I am, this is a astral projection, I can send a piece of my spirit, long distances, and make it physical for a limited a mouth of time."

"Why are you hear?" Daenerys asked

"Because I sense great potential in you, the magic your putting out is incredible for this day in age. Besides, I wanted to meet my little sister." Naruto smiled

"Can you help me?" Daenerys asked getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto "Viserys is going to marry me off, to a Darthraki, I don't want to be his wife."

"This body isn't good enough for combat, if I were able at this moment I would kill everyone who wished to do you harm, but I can't. I need you to be strong."

"I can't." Daenerys said as tears fell from her eyes

"Yes, you can." Naruto replied wiping her tears away, before he brought her face to his own, and kissed her causing her to moan, before she gasped when knowledge filled her head, pulling away "I'm going to send you a gift, 3 dragon eggs that I found. Fire and Blood will hatch them, and we will meet in person sister. Be strong."

Daenerys nodded as Naruto vanished in a red mist, just as a servant entered

Winterfell, Nightfall

Naruto sat between his sister, and Myrcella as he glared at Robert who was drunk, and currently kissing a servant girl, as he repeatedly slapped her ass "Tonight." Cersei whispered to him, causing Naruto to nod before he stood up and walked outside

Outside

Naruto walked out as Benjen Stark entered the party, nodding to each other Naruto walked out to hear "What are you doing back there?"

Looking to his right, Naruto saw Jon, talking talking to Tyrion "Preparing for a night with your family...I've always wanted to see the Wall." his brother said as he took a swig of wine

"You're Tyrion Lannister, the queen's brother?" Jon asked with a raised eyebrow

"My greatest accomplishment." Tyrion said before he looked up at Jon "And you, you're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?"

Jon frowned and walked away "Did I offend you? Sorry." Tyrion said causing Jon to sigh and turn to him "You are the bastard, though."

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father." Jon said

"And Lady Stark is not your mother, making you the bastard." Tyrion said walking over to Jon "Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you."

Tyrion turned to enter the feast when Jon asked "What the hell do you know about being a bastard?"

"All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes." Naruto said getting their attention

"Brother." Tyrion called laughing as he approached Naruto who smirked

"Drunk off your ass, already and you haven't even eaten yet." Naruto said

"I've eaten plenty." Tyrion replied with a suggestive tone causing Naruto to chuckle

"Go eat, and sleep off the wine, brother." Naruto said patting Tyrion's shoulder as he walked over to Jon

"Lord Lannister." Jon greeted respectfully

"Call me Naruto. We're about the same age. So you good with that sword?" Naruto asked

"Good enough." Jon said getting a smile from Naruto who unsheathed Masamune, causing Jon's eyes to widen seeing the length of the sword

"Then shall we have a little spar?" Naruto asked, Jon shrugged and grabbed his sword as Naruto smirked and got into a ready stance, before he and Jin both swung their swords and their blade clashed loudly

Next Morning

After sparring with Jon, and making light conversation with the bastard, Naruto had snuck into Cersei's room, and was surprised to find Robert there, turned out he had already slept with the servant he was kissing, and as revenge for making Cersei look like a fool, Naruto compelled Robert to stay quiet and watch as Naruto fucked his wife, and compelled him to forget about it when he left, as Cersei had Robert humiliate himself by eating the load Naruto had put into her,

On his way, to his room Naruto had heard that Lyssa Aryn had placed suspicion on his family as the culprits behind her husband's death, and how they were after the throne, he had never spoken to the crazy bitch, but Naruto would like to know why she lied, he knew for a fact that his family wasn't behind Jon Aryn's death.

Currently everyone was on a hunt, and Jiffrey was making a fool on himself with his inability to kill anything, before the hunt was called off as a raven had arrived about Ned's boy Bran having suffered an incident

 **Finished**

 **Naruto doesn't have chakra, but he has his vampirism,**

 **Immortality**

 **Super Speed & Agility **

**Super Strength**

 **Superhuman Senses**

 **5 Elements Control**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Mental, Mind Or Thought Manipulation/Persuasion/Compulsion**

 **Dream Manipulation/Control/Influence**

 **Weather Manipulation & Control **

**Astral Projection**

 **Invulnerability**

 **Should Naruto get a dragon for himself. As like I said, not a lot of thought has gone to this story, so there are still things I need to put together.**

 **I had thought of Naruto sleeping with the Red bitch, but she a old ass lady on the low, so she out of the running.**

 **So far, I got Cersei, Sansa, Margery, Daenerys, Missandei, Arya probably, seeing as I think Naruto's thing with age is misconstrued, since at 12 he was sent to kill for his village, and he lost his virginity at 15 to Cersei, so what is the age of adulthood to Naruto?**

 **Furious Kitsune, next installment will be XXX**

 **Cosmic Justice, I need Marvel movies or episodes before I get to the first Avengers movie**

 **Nathaniel Kent, is about 35% finished**

 **Original Tribrid, is about 82% finished but thinking of where I'm going to take it since I've watched the latest season**

 **Gotham Cosmic Protector, is about 43% completed**

 **From Jinchurriki to Speedster, is about 2% completed**

 **Power-man, is about 15% completed**

 **Shinobi Starling City, is about 33% completed**

 **Apprentice of the Destroyer, hasn't been touched as I'm thinking if I should have Kale, and Clauifa be Naruto's twin daughters from his tryst with Tights**

 **Teen Hybrid, and Uzumaki Alpha, still thinking of what to do with the chapter**

 **Vampire of Prohecy, I'm procrastinating the shit out of that story since next chapter Naruto gets Lily back, and then it's a straight shot to Stefan leaving, and Naruto getting the cure, before the story is finished**


	3. Save a brother and Kill Another

Day Later

Sandro and Joffrey quietly looked at Tyrion, who was sleeping with the dogs as he awoke and began tI get up "More beautiful bitches than you are used to, Uncle." Joffrey said smiling "My mother's been looking for you. We ride for King's Landing today."

"Before we go, you will speak with lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies." Tyrion said

"What good are my sympathies? The boy means nothing to me, and besides I can't stand the wailing of women." Joffrey said , quickly looking toward an indifferent Sandor, to see if he approved, but when he looked back at his uncle he was met with a slap to the face

"I tell mother!" Joffrey screamed

Tyrion slapped his nephew again "Then go on, tell your mother, but first you will go to Lord and Lady Stark, tell them how deeply sorry you are, do you understand?" Tyrion demanded

"You can't d-"Joffrey was cut off by Tyrion's third slap.

"Do you understand?" Joffrey didn't say anything, but stormed off

"The Prince will remember that, little lord. I hope so. If he forgets, be a good dog and remind him..Ah. Time for breakfast." Tyrion said walking off

Dining Hall

Naruto sat beside Cersei, and Myrcella, as Tommen, and Jaime ate across from them, when Tyrion walked in "Hello, brother, have a nice sleep?" Naruto asked

"You put me with the dogs?" Tyrion asked

"Your snoring was irritating." Naruto said, as he waved a servant over, who blushed as he smiled at her "May I?"

"O-of course, milord." the girl said as she handed Naruto her hand, and he bit her wrist, and allowed the blood to pour into a mug, before he bit his finger and rubbed the blood along the cut

"Thank you." Naruto smiled as the girl smiled and ran off squealing when she reached the other servants

"Is Bran going to die?" Myrcella asked Tyrion, having grown used to her blood drinking uncle

"Apparently not." Tyrion said causing Cersei, to smile slightly she had been horrified when Jaime had pushed Bran when he caught the two of them talking about the truth behind her children's parentage

"What do you mean?" Cersei asked

"The maester says the boy may live, not sure what he'll remember but he'll be living." Tyrion said drinking from his mug

"It's no mercy, letting a child linger in such pain." Cersei said

"Only the gods know for certain. All the rest of us can do is pray." Tyrion said causing Naruto to scoff

"Not like they'll hear them anyhow." Naruto said looking to Myrcella, and Tommen "Why don't you two go, to Lady Stark and give her your sympathies.

The kids with smiles got up and ran out as Naruto looked to Jaime "Your an idiot."

"He heard us talking, I had to do something."

"Keep him locked up with while Cersei sent a raven to me, so I could wipe the memory from his head, wasn't an option?" Naruto asked as Jaime frowned "Lysa Aryn has put it into her sister's head that we had something to do with that old goat Jon's death. Now the boy is going to be a cripple, and if any evidence puts either of you at the tower, it could lead to war."

"The Starks wouldn't war with us, we have the Mountain, you, and I." Jaime scoffed

"The Mountain, you mean the guy who I'm planning on killing soon as the opportunity presents itself right? And you, my idiot brother, who pushed an innocent child from a window."

"This coming from a beast who drinks blood?"

"Yes, in fact this beast happens to frown upon men harming women and children, and has half the mind to rip your head from your shoulders."

"And become a kinslayer." Jaime smirked

"I'm going to outlive, everyone on this ball of dirt, what is name calling going to do to me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Olay, enough." Cersei said with a sigh "Bran will live that's all that matters."

"Til, he remembers what you and the retard were talking about." Naruto said with a sigh "That tap to the head he took, has affected him somehow, he's now putting out more magic then he was when we arrived, not to mention the 3 eye raven that's been creeping around lately."

"3 eyed raven." Jaime scoffed shaking his head "Aren't you tired of that myth?"

"You mean like the myth, of a boy who received power from the god of death, and would return one day right?" Naruto asked causing Jaime to frown "You live in a world of dragons, do you really think other myths aren't based on some fact?"

"Dragons are all but extinct." Tyrion said causing Naruto to smirk as he reached behind him into a bag, and pulled out a red egg

"Not for long." Naruto said as his siblings looked at the egg in shock

"Is that..?" Cersei asked wide eyed

"A dragon egg, yes." Naruto said as he bit his thumb, and began to trace his blood in a spiral fashion on the egg, parts of the egg turning black "Soon, I'll hatch it."

'What're you waiting for?" Tyrion asked

"For lots of fire and blood." Naruto smirked as he kissed the egg

"Where'd you find it?" Cersei asked

"I found 4 eggs in the Shadow Lands, I sent the other 3 to my little sister." Naruto said putting the egg safely back in his bag

'Did you just admit to helping the Targeryen's?" Jaime asked

"I gave my sister, who was married off to some Darthraki, a form of protection should she hatch the eggs."

"And should she and those same 3 dragons cross the narrow sea and burn everything to the ground?" Jaime asked

"Then, I suggest you stay out of her way." Naruto said smirking, before he stood up with his mug and bag, that he slung over his shoulder "Listen, the last thing you need right now is to anger The Starks, they have Robert's favor, and with that bitch Lyssa's accusation of us killing her husband, The Starks will be looking at us as public enemy number one, so play nice. Tell Joffrey the same, or Ned will be looking into us, and maybe discover some family secrets that should stay secret."

Everyone frowned knowing what he meant, before Cersei and Naruto walked away, with Jaime looking after them with a frown, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was losing Cersei, he had taken her to the tower with the intention of having sex but she refused stating that it was to dangerous, before moving the topic of discussion to the kids, when they found Bran watching them

Days Later

Naruto sat across from Ned, who was watching a sleeping Jon, the two were the only ones up beside the guards who were keeping watch around the caravan "I must say I have a lot of respect for you Lord Stark. You kept your promise to your sister, not the way I would've done it but you have honored her."

"What are you on about?" Ned asked looking to Naruto

"I'm talking about, your so called bastard, who is really the son of your sister, and her so called kidnapper." Naruto said

Ned looked at Naruto cautiously as he reached for his blade slowly, as Naruto kept looking into the fire

"From what I can see, you told your brother the truth, but not your wife, and your going to have him join that brotherhood of racists."

"The Nights Watch, protects the seven kingdoms,"

"Spare me the recited duties of the Crows. The Free Folk, and the Northeners were all part of the same community 100s of years ago, you know, before that wall was built."

"How do you know this?"

"I was beyond the veil watching, everything that seemed like it could be of some interests." Naruto said looking to Ned "Your ancestors left their cousins to die to the White Walkers, and your son is going to follow soon after if the other members of the Watch don't kill him first."

"You watched my sister?"

"I watched the tourney where he crowned her as his queen of beauty, and how later they snuck off to be alone at the dead of night." Naruto said causing Ned to frown "You should tell him the truth, Lord Stark. A humans life is very short, and what is you people say 'Winter is Coming.'

Naruto stood up, and walked away as Ned took his hand off his sword, before he looked over to Jon

The ride back to Kings Landing continued and on the way, the caravan split up. The King and his company to the capital while the others were heading to the wall.

Ned waited for Jon to talk to him and when he arrived he spoke "It was a great honor to serve on the nights watch. Starks have manned the walls for thousands of years… and you are a Stark. You may not have my name but you have my blood." Ned said

"Is my mother alive. Does she know about me, where I am, where I'm going? Does she care?" Jon asked

"The next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother. I promise." Ned said sounding as if he was choked up on emotion

Jon nodded and then Ned rode to catch up with the Kings caravan while Jon rode with the others to the wall. The Royal caravan kept moving until they stopped for rest

Robert and Ned were sitting together and eating as Naruto was with Sansa and Arya, talking to them, as they laughed at his jokes

"God, this is country. I have half a mind to leave them all behind."

"I have half a mind to go with you." Ned said

"What do you say, just you and me on the Kings road, swords at our sides, couple of tavern wenches to warm our beds tonight." Robert said

"If you'd have asked me 20 years ago." Ned chuckled

"There were wars to fight, women to marry. Never had the chance to be young." Robert said

"I recall a few chances." Ned said as they laughed

"There was that one, Oh, what was her name? That common girl of yours? Becca. With the great big tits you could bury your face in."

"Bessie. She was one of yours." Ned said

"Bessie! Thank the gods for Bessie. And her tits." Robert replied causing them to laugh again "Yours was, er Aleena? No. You told me once. Er Meryl? Your bastard's mother?"

Ned frowned as he looked away to Naruto who was walking off with Arya and a boy "Ashara." he said

"That's it. The lovely Ashara Dayne the most beautiful girl that made even The Lord Eddard Stark forget his honor." Robert smiled before he caught Ned looking grim "We were at war. None of us knew if we were gonna go back home again. You're too hard on yourself. You always have been. I swear if I wasn't your king you would have hit me already." Robert said sipping from his mug

"The worst thing about your coronation, I'll never get to hit you again." Ned said as they laughed

"Trust me, that's not the worst thing." Robert said as he handed Ned a note "There was a rider in the night."

Ned read the note "Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horse lord, what of it? Should we send her a wedding gift?" Ned asked

"A knife perhaps, a good sharp one, and a bold man to wield it." Robert grumbled

"She's little more then a child." Ned said

"Soon enough that child will start spreading her legs and start breeding." Robert said

"Please tell me we're not speaking of this." Ned said

"Oh, it's unspeakable to you. What her father did to your family that was unspeakable. What Rheagar Targaryen did to your sister, the woman I loved. I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on!" Robert said angrily

"You can't get your hands on this one, can you?" Ned asked

"This Khal Drogo, it's said he has a 100,000 men in his hoard." Robert said

"Even a million Dothraki are no threat to the realm. As long as they remain on the other side of the narrow sea. They have no ships Robert!" Ned replied

"There are still those in the 7 kingdoms who call me Usurper. The Targaryen boy crosses with a Dothraki hoard at his back, the scum will join him." Robert said causing Ned to sigh

"He will not cross. And if by chance he does, we'll throw him back into the sea." Ned said as Robert calmed down slightly

"There's a war coming, Ned. I don't know when, I don't know who will be fighting, but it's coming." Robert assured as Ned frowned

"Well lucky you'll have the Impaler at your side." Ned said

"Yes, the Impaler, he fights for no one, and why would he, how can you force someone to follow you when he can't die, and you have no way of hurting him in anyway whatsoever?" Robert asked with a sigh

After the break everyone headed off again, and the next rest stop was Crossroad's Inn, where Arya and Much the butchers son practiced Arya's sword skills

Naruto watched up in a tree as Arya, and Mycah sparred, and closed his eyes

Essos,

Naruto appeared in a red mist in a tent to see Drogo, pulling at Daenerys clothes, and with a growl he reached forward and yanked the man by his ponytail, and forced the man to look him in the eye as his sister gasped and crawled away "You will not touch my sister unless she wishes it. Now sit over there, and play with yourself." he compelled the man and tossed him aside

Drogo picked himself up and walked to the corner and did as he was compelled to do, while Naruto looked to Daenerys who hugged him,

"Thank the gods you came when you did." Daenerys said causing Naruto to sigh as he kissed Daenerys head

"I'm sorry I couldn't prevent the horror you faced when he took you as his bride." Naruto sighed before he had her sit down and the two talked for as long as they could before he had to leave, when her 3 handmaidens walked in

Crossroads Inn

Naruto opened his eyes to see Joffrey cutting Mycah's face, and as he made to move, Arya had hit Joffrey upside the head, and he watched as the boy turned with the intention of killing her with his blade, but Joffrey screamed when a kunai cut his wrist causing him to drop his sword and he looked up to see Naruto glaring at him, and he ran off as Nymeria growled after him, as Arya threw Joffrey's sword into the water

"Sansa." Naruto called causing Sansa to gasp as she looked at him before in a blur he was face to face with her "Go straight to your father, and stay with him."

Naruto walked to Arya and smirked as he handed him his kunai, "Very brave of you, little wolf. Allow me to teach you some things."

Arya smiled brightly at Naruto

Later

Night had fallen over the inn as Ned, Sansa and Arya were all together eating quietly quietly as Ned felt tension between his daughters. When a Kingsguard came into the room and told them that they had ordered them to stand before the King and we're escorted to the room where Robert, Cersei and Joffrey were waiting for them, along with knights

"What is the meaning of this? Why were we brought here?" Ned asked Robert guards circled around them

"You dare speak to your King in that manner." Cersei said

"Quiet woman. Sorry Ned. I don't mean to insult or harm any of you but we need to get this business done quickly."

"Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son. That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off." Cersei said

"That's not true!" Arya yelled enraged "He was hurting Mycah."

"Joff told us what happened. You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him." Cersei frowned

"That's not what happened!" Arya said

"Yes, it is! They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river." Joffrey lied, since he couldn't do anything to his uncle these peasants will pay for his humiliation

"Liar!" Arya hissed

"Shut up!" Joffrey shouted

"Enough! He tells me one thing, she tells me another. Seven hells! What am l to make of this?" Robert asked

"Naruto was there, he saw the entire thing!" Arya said causing Joffrey to frown as everyone else began to look around for Naruto

"Fetch the Impaler." Robert ordered before a knight ran off, and a moment later returned with a shirtless Naruto who ran a hand through his hair

"What is it at this time of night?" Naruto asked

"Joffrey says that Arya, and the butchers boy attacked him with clubs, and her direwolf. Were you there?" Robert asked

"Yes, but that's not what happened, Joffrey wasn't even hurt."

"Joffrey arm is bandaged." Cersei said calling attention to the wrappings around Joffrey's wrist

"Because, he was cutting Mychah's face, and when Arya defended him, he turned with the intention to kill her." Naruto said causing the three parents eyes to widen "I threw one of my daggers and it scratched his arm."

"Liar!" Joffrey yelled causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before he raised up his hand, and in said hand was Joffrey's bandages showing everyone the small scratch on his wrist

"You called us here because you were scratched?" Robert asked glaring at Joffrey who looked at him, before he turned to Naruto who walked up to him

"What was the point of this, boy?" Naruto asked with a glare as he compelled Joffrey

"You humiliated me, and she struck me the Prince! She should have her hand removed for harming me in such a way, she deserves to suffer!" Joffrey yelled causing Ned, and Robert to glare at him

"Really?" Naruto asked before a jab to Joffrey's nose sent him flying back into the wall, where he fell unconscious causing Sansa to gasp as Cersei sighed and motioned someone to grab her son and take him away as she followed

"I apologize Lord Stark." Cersei said walking away

"Did, you have to hit him so hard, Naruto?" Robert asked with a sigh

"My nephew, needs to know that just because he was born into some title doesn't mean it'll keep his head attached to his shoulders. He's arrogant, and a sadistic little bastard, you need to do your kingly, and fatherly duty and dicipline him, instead of drinking, and fucking your way into an early grave. Get back in shape, and take back the reigns of the kingdom you won. Or die, and put your heir who may be the next Mad King on the throne."

"You really don't sugarcoat anything do you, Impaler?" Robert asked as Naruto smirked

"Your my good-brother, when we fight to see if your worthy to be my king, then I'll kiss your ass." Naruto said causing Robert to chuckle as Naruto shook his hand looking to Ned "Lord Stark, if I were you, I'd send the Direwolves back to Winterfell were they will be safe."

"Thank you Lord Naruto." Ned said with a small bow, that Naruto returned before he ruffled Arya's hair and yawned on his way back to his room

Days Later

Naruto had split from the caravan and made his way to Casterly Rock, currently he was sitting in his father's study as he drunk from the wrist of a servantgirl

"Do you have to do that in front of me." Tywin asked causing Naruto to release the girl's hand and heal hee wound as he smiled at his father

"I just like to watch you squirm uncomfortably, never thought a man like you was capable of such a feat." Naruto said as the girl left leaving the two together

Tywin scoffed as he handed Naruto a letter "Prince Oberyn has a request for you."

"Really, I mean he is an amusing fellow, was even kind enough to give me the okay to sleep with his daughter's." Naruto said reading the note and frowned slightly "Seems he wishes to take Ser Gregor's head for himself. I don't think that would be a good idea, but I've been wrong before."

"I thought you said, that he was excellent with a spear?" Tywin asked

"He is, but he's a bit of a showoff." Naruto said

"I hear, there was trouble on your way here." Tywin said as HE sipped his wine

"Not really, just your grandson being a brat."

"You should try to show more respect to Joffrey, he will be king."

"A terrible king, idiot would probably start a war within his first 3 weeks as King." Naruto said getting a nod from Tywin before Kevin arrived "Uncle, grab a seat, father and I are discussing the next pompous as that would sit on that ugly ass chair they dare to call a throne."

"I wish, I could nephew. Our spies have sent us some troubling news." Kevin said handing a note to Tywin who frowned upon reading it

"It would seem, that Lady Stark has abducted Tyrion." Tywin said causing Naruto to frown darkly

"Has she now?" Naruto asked standing up "I'll just have to go and retrieve him. Father, Uncle."

"Naruto, what're going to do?" Kevin asked

"The motto for the House of Tully, is Family, Duty, Honor. They took my brother, it is my duty to kill every single one of them."

Tywin, and Kevin watched as Naruto walked out, "Get our troops ready." Tywin ordered getting a nod from his brother

Vale

In the Vale, Tyrion was in the main room of the Vale castle where Lady Lysa was sitting on the high chair with her son, Cat was standing next to her and many of the other nobles were currently in the room as well as many knights and Bronn.

"You wish to confess your crimes?" Lysa asked with a small hidden smirk

"Yes, my lady. I do, my lady." Tyrion said solemnly

Lysa looked to her sister smugly "The sky cells always break them. Speak, Imp. Meet your gods as an honest man." she said looking to Tyrion who looked around

"Where do I begin, my lords and ladies? I'm a vile man, I confess it. My crimes and sins are beyond counting. I have lied and cheated gambled and whored. I'm not particularly good at violence, but I'm good at convincing others to do violence for me. You want specifics, I suppose. When I was seven, I saw a servant girl bathing in the river. I stole her robe. She was forced to return to the castle naked and in tears. If I close my eyes, I can still see her tits bouncing. When I was 10, I stuffed my uncle's boots with goatshit. When confronted with my crime, I blamed a squire. Poor boy was flogged and I escaped justice. When I was 12 I milked my eel into a pot of turtle stew. I flogged the one-eyed snake. I skinned my sausage. I made the bald man cry into the turtle stew, which I do believe my sister ate. At least I hope she did. I once brought a jackass and a honeycomb into a brothel," as Tyrion was talking knights were laughing as the nobels looked at him in disgust as Lysa shot to her feet glaring at him

"Sience!"

"What happened next?" Robin asked only for Lysa to speak

"What do you think you're doing?" Lysa asked

"Confessing my crimes." Tyrion shrugged as Catlyn sighed

"Lord Tyrion, you are accused of hiring a man to slay my son Bran in his bed, and of conspiring to murder my sister's husband Lord Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King." Catlyn said

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I don't know anything about all that." Tyrion shrugged causing Catlyn to frown

"You've had your little joke, I trust you enjoyed it. Mord, take him back to the dungeon, this time find him a smaller cell, with a steeper floor." Lysa ordered, before Mord walked up to him but Tyrion spoke

"Is this how justice is done in the Vale? You accuse me of a crime, I deny them, so you throw me into a cell to freeze and starve. Where is the King's justice? I am accused and demand a trial." Tyrion said

"If you're tried and found guilty, then by the King's own law you will pay with your life." Lysa replied

"I understand the law." Tyrion retorted

"We have no executioner in the Vale, life is more elegant here. Open the moon door." Lysa ordered as a servant turned a wheel and the metal gate in the center of the room opened up to reveal a whole that lead to a couple hundred feet drop "You want a trial, Lord Lannister, very well. My son will listen to whatever you have to say, and you will hear his judgment. Then you will leave, by one door or the other."

"No need to bother, Lord Robin. I demand a trial by combat." Tyrion said as the knights in the room talk amongst themselves, while Lysa looked confused before glancing to her sister who was watching her

"You have that right." Lysa spat

"My lady, I beg the honor. Let me be your champion." a knight said smirking at Tyrion

"The honor should be mine. For the love I bore your lord husband let me avenge his death." a knight said

"I'll fight for you, my lady."

"It'll be my honor."

"The honor should be mine."

As many knights stepped forward shouting about their honor, everyone looked to Robin who jumped up and yelled "Make the bad man fly!"

Catlyn looked at her nephew in shock, as Lysa sat him back down before she looked to another knight who was silent "Ser Vardis you're quiet. Don't you want to avenge my husband?" Lysa asked as the knight got to a knee

"With all my heart, my lady. But the Imp is half my size. It would be shameful to slaughter such a man and call it justice."

"Agreed." Tyrion nodded

"You demanded a trial by combat." Lysa said glaring at Tyrion

"Now I demand a champion. I have that right, same as you." Tyrion replied as Ser Vardis stood up smirking

"My lady, I will gladly fight the Imp's champion for you." Vardis said

"I wouldn't be too glad, ser. I name my brother, Jaime Lannister." Tyrion said causing everyone to mutter amongst themselves as Vardis frowned

"The Kingslayer is hundreds of miles from here." Lysa stated

"Send a raven for him. I'm happy to wait." Tyrion shrugged

"The trial will be today." Lysa said causing Vardis to smirk

"Do I have a volunteer?" Tyrion asked with a sigh and no one spoke, before Bronn made to volunteer but was beaten to it

"I do." Naruto said walking up, causing everyone's eyes to widen, while Tyrion smiled

"Little brother, what're you doing here?" Tyrion asked

"Well, when I heard you were taken, I was coming here to kill everyone who had a hand in it, then I heard you talking about how you masterbaited into soup." Naruto said with a smirk, before he frowned as he looked to Catlyn "I received word, that your husband's leg, was seriously injured, and he walks with a cane, as all 50 of your banner man were killed. Actions have consequences Lady Stark."

Catlyn looked at Naruto in horror as she looked to a shocked Rodrick, as Naruto looked around at the Knights that wanted to kill his brother, before focusing on Vardis "Let's get this over with, my brother has been in your presence for long enough."

Vardis had his helmet on, as he looked to see Naruto was unarmed "Do you wish to put on some armor, and have a weapon?" Lysa asked

"Won't be needing any." Naruto said looking to Vardis who placed his helmet on, "I hear your the best the Vale has to offer."

"Aye." Vardis said as he and Naruto circled each other

"Let's test that out, shall we. Let's see how fast you are, now I'm going to hit you in the jaw. Right jaw, left hand." Naruto smirked as Vardis, and everyone else looked at him like he was crazy before Vardis made to slash at Naruto who slapped him, causing his helmet to fly off, as he stumbled back, before he gave an enraged yell and charged st Naruto to cut him down for the humiliating slap, but Naruto punched through his armor, causing the Nobel women to scream as Lysa, and Catlyn watched in shock as Naruto lifted Vardis up with his hand still in his chest and walked over to the moon door and ripped his heart out causing him to fall, before Naruto dropped the heart after him.

Licking his index, and middle finger, as he vamped out slowly, "So, who else wishes to honor Ms. Aryn?" Naruto asked smirking as his fangs extended

Seeing no takers, Naruto looked to Lysa, as Robin upon seeing his face hid in his mother's embrace "Next time either of you sister's, accuse my family of anything, with no solid proof, I will kill everyone you've ever met." Naruto said causing Lysa to glare at him before she saw Naruto look at her son, and clutched him tightly "Whose son is that?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow "T-this is Jon Aryn's son!"

"He seems to resemble Littlefinger alot." Naruto said causing some of the more elder members in the court who knew Jon Aryn as a boy to nod as they looked at Lysa, and Robin in suspicion "Anyway, come on Tyrion, oh and Lady Stark, I'll give your daughters my regsrds."

Catlyn frowned as she didn't like the sound of that,

Later

Westeros, the morning son had rose and illuminated the Riverlands to show a large force bearing the banner of the House Lannister. The soldiers were preparing to march: readying their horses and weapons and in one tent above the rest, Jaime was reading to his father, what the raven that was sent from King's Landing had delivered

"Summon to court to answer for the crimes of your bannerman, Gregor Clegane the Mountain. Uh…arrive within the fortnight or be branded an enemy of the crown. Poor Ned Stark: brave man, terrible judgment." Jaime said to his father who was sharpening a knife to skin a dead Stag

Tywin thought to himself as he removed the guts from the dead animal. "Attacking him was stupid, Lannisters don't act like fools." Tywin said as Jaime just waved him off. "You going to say something clever. Go on, same something clever."

"Catelyn Stark took my brother." Jaime said

"Why is he still alive?" Tywin asked

"Tyrion?" Jaime asked

"Ned Stark." Tywin told him

"One of our men interfered, speared him through the leg before I could finish him." Jaime lied

"Why is he still alive?" Tywin asked again

"It wouldn't have been clean." Jaime sighed causing his father to scoff

"Clean. You spend too much time worrying about what other people think of you." Tywin said

"I could care less what anyone thinks of me." Jaime replied

"That's what you want people to think of you." Tywin retorted

"It's the truth." Jaime sighed

"When you hear them whispering "kingslayer" behind your back, doesn't it bother you?" Tywin asked

"Of course it bothers me." Jaime frowned

"A lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of the sheep. I suppose I should be grateful that your vanity got in the way of your recklessness. I'm giving you half of our forces: 30,000 men. You will bring them to Catelyn Stark's girlhood home, and remind her and the Starks that Lannisters pay their debts."

"I didn't realize that you placed such high value on my brothers life." Jaime said

"He's a Lannister. Might be the lowest of the Lannisters but he's one of us. And every day that he remains under their keep, the less our name demands respect." Tywin said

"So the Lion does concern himself with the opinions,"

"No, that's not an opinion it's a fact." Tywin interrupted turning turning to his son "If another house cease one of our own and hold him captive with impunity, we are no longer a house to be feared."

"Your mother's dead. Before long I'll be dead. And you, and Tyrion, and your sister, and all of her children. All of us dead, all of us rotting in the ground. It's the family name that lives on. It's all that lives on, not your personal glory, not your honor but family. Do you understand?" Tywin asked as Jaime nodded

"And Naruto?' Jaime asked, watching jealously as his father gave a proud smile

"Naruto will do us proud, as he lives on and carries our name, at this moment he should have already freed Tyrion." Tywin said proudly before he looked at Jaime "You're blessed with abilities that few men possess. You're blessed to belong to the most powerful family in the Kingdom, and you're still blessed with youth. And what have you done with these blessings? Served as a glorified bodyguard for two Kings: one a madman and the other a drunk. The future of our family will be determined in these next few months. We could establish a dynasty that will last a thousand years, with an Immortal to lead it. I need you to become the man you were always meant to be. Not next year, not tomorrow, now." Tywin said causing Jaime to nod before he left

Elsewhere

Naruto sighed as watched Tyrion, and his friend Bronn ride off to meet their father, when they were out of sight he looked up to the sky, and flew off to Vaes Dothrak

The Dothraki were in the middle of a feast for Daenerys and Drogo, they were drinking and eating as dancers moved throughout the tent. Daenerys sat with Jorah and enjoyed the company, before she saw Naruto enter and she smiled brightly as he walked over while Jorah frowned seeing Naruto

"Hello, sister. Seems you've gotten stronger since my last visit." Naruto smiled as Daenerys hugged him which he returned before he pulled back and looked at her stomach "Your pregnant?"

"Yes, Drogo, and I have fallen in love." Daenerys said as she held her hand to Drogo who took it and stood beside her looking at Naruto

"I hear, you've never lost a fight." Naruto said in the darthraki language as the Khal looked at him "You'll be a good husband, and father to my sister and her child?"

Drogo nodded as he placed a hand on Daenerys belly, and Naruto nodded before they shook hands and Naruto sat beside Daenerys ignoring Jorah after wordlessly compelling the man to forget about his presence here, since he didn't trust the man something was off with him, Naruto spoke with both Drogo, and Daenerys, while flirting with her 3 handmaidens, before Viserys drunkenly stumbled into the tent,

"Daenerys?! Where's my sister?!" Viserys shouted

"Stop him." Daenerys ordered Jorah, as Naruto and Jorah stood and walked over

"Where is she?! Where is she?! I'm here for the feast, the whore's feast." Viserys shouted

"Viserys. Nice to finally meet you brother." Naruto greeted politely, as Viserys looked at him

"Your the bastard that whore sired." Viserys said as Naruto looked at him, "Well talk after the feast bastard."

Viserys pushed passed Naruto who was processing what was said to him, before Jorah tried to lead him away but Viserys violently smacked his hands away "Get your hands off me! No one touches the dragon!"

Viserys then heard Khal Drogo and his men laughing and turned and gave a sinister smile. "Khal Drogo! I'm here for the feast." Viserys said

Khal Drogo then spoke and pointed to the corner as Viserys looked at Mormont to translate. "Khal Drogo says there is a place for you, back there." Mormont said as he pointed to the corner of the tent

"That is not place for a king." Viserys said.

"You are no King." Khal Drogo said in English.

Viserys then grabbed his sword as Mormont tried to stop him but was too late. "Keep away from me!" Viserys said as he pointed his sword at Jorah. Everyone in the tent had stopped as they saw Viserys draw his sword, as the dancers hissed at him

"Viserys, please!" Daenerys begged standing up

"There she is." Viserys said as he pointed his sword at her and walked toward her

"Put the sword down. They'll kill us all!" Jorah growled

"They can't kill us. They can't shed blood in their sacred city." Viserys said, not noticing Drogo whispering to two of his men "But I can." Viserys said as he put his sword against Daenerys's stomach, as Viserys noticed Drogo was now watching intently, but didn't see Naruto looking at him

"I want what I came for. I want the crown he promised me. He bought you, but he never paid for you." Viserys said as Irri translated for Drogo. "Tell him I want what was bargained for or I'm taking you back. He can keep the baby, I'll cut it out and leave it for him." Viserys said

"Did you just call my mother a whore?" Naruto asked causing everyone to look over to him

"And if I did bastard?" Viserys asked turning the sword to Naruto who scoffed and walked forward, as Viserys extended the sword to Naruto who, slapped the top of it while slapping the bottom as well causing it to snap in half, before he grabbed Viserys by the throat

"No! No! You cannot touch me, I am the Dragon! I am the Dragon!" Viserys shouted as he tried to get Naruto's hand off him, before Naruto kneed him in the torso, causing him to lose his breath as he was forced to his knees

"The dragon, you say?" Naruto asked as Viserys looked up to see jets of fire shot from Naruto''s nostrils causing eyes to widen "Dragon's can't be harmed by fire, let's see if you are what you claim to be."

Jorah ran up to Daenerys who was watching "Look away, Khaleesi."

"No." Daenerys replied

"No, Dany! Dany tell him, make him stop! Dany, please!" Viserys begged his little sister for help but she didn't move or blink, before spat flames that overtook Viserys whose screams resounded around the tent, before Naruto let up, and Viserys charred corpse fell to the ground with a thud

Naruto sighed as he looked to Drogo, who nodded to him, which he returned before Drogo ordered for the party to resume, Naruto had fun, even had sex with Irri, and Doreah, before he had journeyed to Kings Landing, to see Ned Stark's head get removed on the order of Joffrey who was wearing a crown, causing him to sigh,

What in the hell, has happened while he was away?

 **Finished**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto glared at Joffrey, and his men as Sansa fainted and Cersei tried to speak to Joffrey who was busy watching the Hound raise Ned's head to the sky, catching a black figure in the corner of his eye, Naruto looked over to see Arya, be pulled out of the crowd by a member of the Night's Watch

Arya, flinched as Yoren cut her hair, to mascarade her as a boy, when he was grabbed by his hair and Naruto was about to take a bite out if him "No!" she screamed causing Naruto to pause as he tossed Yoren to the ground

"What's happened, here?" Naruto asked Arya as Yoren stood up, and grabbed his sword

"Your family killed my father, and all his men." Arya glared as she aimed Needle at Naruto's heart

"I was busy saving my brother, from your mother, and aunt. I had nothing to do with this, Arya." Naruto said as Arya had tears fall from her eyes, "You need to get out of Kings Landing," looking to Yoren, Naruto spoke "You, get her out of here."

"That was the plan, you golden haired prick." Yoren said but was ignored as Naruto looked to Arya and knelt down

"Get to your home, I will try to keep your sister safe. Grow strong, and next time we meet, I may just make you like me." Naruto said causing Arya to look at him in shock before she hugged him "Joffrey, will suffer for this one way, or another."

Standing up, Naruto nodded to Yoren as he walked off

Later

Joffrey walked with Sansa to the walls of the Red Keep "And as soon as you've had your blood, I'll put a son in you. Mother says it shouldn't be long now." Joffrey said before he stopped next to a platform and Sansa saw what he had brought her to see

The heads of her father and the rest of her household that came to King's Landing were all stuck on spikes

"No, please no!" Sansa shouted as she tried to leave but Ser Meryn kept her from moving so Sansa just turned her head away

"This one's your father." Joffrey said smugly as he pointed to the decaying and fly-swarmed head of Ned "Look at it and see what happens to traitors."

"You promised to be merciful." Sansa said still looking away

"And I was. I gave him a clean death. Look at him." Joffrey said

"Please let me go home. I won't do any treason, I swear." Sansa begged not looking at her father's head

"Mother says I'm still to marry you. So, you'll stay here and obey. Look at him!" Joffrey shouted as Sansa looked and saw her father's head, her lips trembling, her fantasies all but destroyed

"How long do I have to look?" Sansa asked

"As long as it pleases me. Do you want to see the rest?" Joffrey asked

"If it please, your grace." Sansa said

"That's your Septa there. I'll tell you what. I'm going to give you a present. After I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother, I'm going to give you his head as well." Joffrey gloated

"Or maybe he'll give me yours." Sansa said as Joffrey looked at her in shock, before he restrained himself

"My mother tells me a king should never strike his lady. Ser Meryn." Joffrey said as Ser Meryn turned her around and moved to slapped her across the face, when he found he couldn't move his hand, looking back he saw Naruto, holding his hand

"Release me, I take orders from the Ki-." Ser Meryn was interrupted as Naruto tossed him to the wall, and grabbed his head, and slammed it into the wall breaking his nose, causing the man 3to scream

"Come along Sansa." Naruto said with his arm out for her to take, which she quickly did, before she walked away, as Naruto looked to Joffrey with a glare and followed after her

Joffrey watched as Naruto and Sansa walked off and ran off the walkway "I'm not through with her!"

"Yes, you are." Naruto said simply as he slammed the door behind him

Riverlands

"The course is clear. Join with Renly and move south to join our force with his." One of the banners said,

"Renly is not the King!" Robb said.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord. He sentenced your father to death. Renly has the larger force and by blood is in line to the throne." The lord said, believing in the line of succession.

"That doesn't make him King. He's Robert youngest brother. If Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, then Renly can't be King before Stannis." Robb said as everyone seemed to agree with that logic.

"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?" The man asked as everyone seemed to argue.

"My lords! Here is what I say to these two Baratheons." Lord Umber said as he spat on the ground and they laughed. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me. Nor Stannis neither, why should they rule over mine from some flowery seat in the south!" Lord Umber said.

"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again. We bent to the knee to the dragons, now that the dragons are gone, there is only one king I mean to bend my knee to. With him there we can work out a treaty with our one true king." Umber said as he pulled out his sword knelt down. "The King in the North!"

"I'll have peace on those terms. They can keep their red castle, and their iron chair too." One of the lords said as he bent the knee. "The King in the North!"

"Am I your brother, now and always?" Theon asked Robb.

"Now and always." Robb said.

"My sword is yours, in victory and defeat. From this day until my last day." Theon said as he took a knee.

"The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!" Everyone chanted

Meanwhile

Cat walked up to a bound Jaime and sent the guard away as he looked at her "You look lovely tonight, Lady Stark. Widowhood becomes you. Your bed must be lonely. Is that why you came? l'm not at my best, but l think l could be of service. You slip out of that gown and we'll see if l'm up to it." Jaime said before he grunted as Catlyn bashed his head with a large rock "Oh, l do like a violent woman."

"I will kill you tonight, ser pack your head in a box and send it to your family." Cat said with a glare

"Let me show you how. Hit me again, over the ear. And again and again. You're stronger than you look. It shouldn't take long." Jaime said turning his head

"That is what you want the world to believe, isn't it? That you don't fear death."

"But l don't, my lady. The dark is coming for all of us. Why cry about it?" Jaime asked

"Because you are going to the deepest of the seven hells, if the gods are just."

"What gods are those? The trees your husband prayed to?" Jaime asked "Let me tell you something, you know the stories about my brother. After the tourney that marked The Immortal Prince's return, Maesters, and The High Sparrow came to him with questions, he told the tale of how he's watched the world from beyond the veil, how the gods, have saw humans as failures, and want nothing to do with us. How when we die, all we have to look forward to is, an eternity of misery in the death gods stomach. Of course the High Sparrow and The Maesters didn't believe him, but what's there that not to believe when they unleash, an unstoppable killing machine on us, and go off to create a whole new world?"

Cat frowned, she wouldn't believe the madness he was spewing, she was born in the light of the seven, a devout follower of them, "My son Bran. How did he come to fall from that tower?" she asked

"l pushed him out the window." Jaime admitted causing Cat's eyes to widen

"Why?"

"I hoped the fall would kill him." Jaime said

"Why?"

"He heard me conspiring to find a way to kill my brother." Jaime lied as Cat looked at him "You should get some sleep. It's going to be a long war."

Cat watched Jaime for a moment before he walked off

Kings Landing

Naruto sat in his room, with a frown on his face, today was supposed to be a good day, Daenerys had hatched her eggs, unfortunately at the cost of Drogo, and he'd unborn son, he stayed away, for now it was time she found even more of her own strength, now more bad news was coming in, as Cersei read a note, telling of Jamie's capture, "What're we going to do?" she asked

"We?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "I told you to not antagonize the Starks."

"Ned Starks refused to bend the knee, he was to take the Black, as per our deal, but"

"Joffrey." Naruto interrupted sipping his wine, "I hear Renly, and Stannis have raised their banners, and are naming themselves King."

"We have Sansa, but Arya has escaped."

"I sent her on her way." Naruto said causing Cersei to look at him in shock

"What, why would you do such a thing?"

"I didn't know Jaime was captured by the Starks, hell I got back here just in time to see your bastard remove her father of his head. Besides she has potential, that I'd like to see her reach." Naruto said standing up and walking up to his sister

"You and your whims." Cersei sighed "What're we going to do about Joffrey, he's king now and soon he'll look to you to swear fealty."

"Which will never happen." Naruto said before he wrapped his arms around her waist "Well deal with the boy later, for now."

Cersei smiled as she and Naruto shared a kiss, before she kissed his cheek, and descended to her knees, and undid his britches ubefore, beginning to pleasure him, as he ran his fingers through her hair as it bobbed on his cock

Days Later

Naruto was with Tyrion at the feast for Joffrey's nameday, his little big brother who had returned ealier, was named hand of the king, till Tywin arrived, "So, word is you experienced war, in the Battle of Greenfork, and The Whispering Wood." Naruto said

"Yes, and it was quite the battle." Tyrion said as Myrcella, Cersei, Tommen, Sansa, and Bronn ate beside them

"Let me see." Naruto said placing a hand on Tyrion's head, before he could stop him, and seeing what happened causing Naruto to release Tyrion who smiled and shrugged at him, before Naruto began to laugh loudly

"It's not that amusing." Tyrion said as Naruto continued to laugh

"What is it?" Tommen asked, as his uncle laughed hysterically

Naruto looked to his nephew, neice, sister, and Sansa who was curious "J-join hands." he said causing them to raise an eyebrow before they did so, as he placed his onto Tommen's, and shared with them the memory of Tyrion being knocked unconscious, before they all erupted into laughter, causing Tyrion to sigh before he also began to chuckle

Joffrey watched with a frown as his family and Sansa laughed and chatted amongst themselves without him, before he stormed off, with his guards following him

Next Day

Naruto was watching as Myrcella, and Cersei both trained with wooden swords, with 2 of his cousins Alexander, and Achilles as Tommen sat beside him reading. Sansa was in shock at the Queen using a sword and teaching her daughter to fight

"Does it shock you, that the Queen would pick up a weapon?" Naruto asked looking to Sansa

"A-A little." Sansa admitted

"I've been teaching Cersei to fight since I was 13, at first she thought I was insane. A Queen should never draw a sword she said, but I got her to understand, people seem to think, just because they hold a powerful title, means it'll keep them alive. Women should learn to protect themselves against the men that would hope to abuse them one day."

"What about Prince Tommen?" Sansa asked looking to the boy who was deep into his book, as Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair, causing Tommen to look up and smiled at him, before he went back to his book

"I tried but he's to gentle, not a mean bone in his body." Naruto smiled before he looked to Sansa, and reached behind him pulling out 2 kunai, and handed them to her

"M-Mi'lord, I can't." Sansa refused

"You are in danger here. My family aren't bad people, Joffrey on the other hand is a little psycho. This war between our houses started when your mother took my brother, and tried to have him executed in the Vale. Leading to your father's and Jamie's confrontation, then your father's eventual death."

Sansa frowned as she looked down before back to Naruto who grabbed her chin and tilted her head up

"Joffrey, doesn't care who he torments even his family. My presence is able to give him pause, but now that he is king, I get the feeling the power of the title will go to his head even more than it has already. He is ruel, arrogant, sadistic, malicious, egotistical, and will be a tyrannical ruler. He hugely enjoys the agony of others, and playing sadistic games with them, like giving the music man a choice between losing his fingers or his tongue, he is also incompetent, unintelligent, naive, impulsive, petulant, extremely cowardly, and prone to rash outbursts of violence when angered, frightened or even mildly slighted. And no one on this earth has slighted him more than Tyrion, and myself. Just earlier, he threatened to sentence Cersei, his own mother to death."

Sansa gasped as she looked shocked as Naruto explained the man who she used to be so obsessed with, and looked to Cersei, and Myrcella who were both deep in their training, before looking back to Naruto "If I am ever called away, he will seek to humiliate, and torment you, with whatever his crazed mind thinks up." Taking Sansa's hand Naruto placed the handle of the kunai's in them "You need to learn to protect yourself."

Sansa nodded slowly, but before they could begin her first exercise, a Lannister soldier walked into the area, causing everyone to look as he came and knelt before Naruto

"Mi'lord, I came immediately to deliver urgent news." the soldier said

"And what news is that?" Naruto asked as Cersei, and Achilles walked over

"Joffrey, has ordered the slaughter of all of Robert Baratheon's bastards." the soldier said causing everyone to look at him wide eyed, before Naruto sped off

Throne Room

Joffrey, smirked at the Gold Cloaks, and the few Lannister soldiers that had carried out his order were made Lords, as he made to give a speech commending the men for their loyalty, he flinched when the doors were thrown open and everyone turned to see Naruto with a glare marching forward

"You ordered the massacres of your brothers and sisters?' Naruto asked coming to a stop as the city guards and kings guards blocked his way

"They were no kin to me, they were bastards." Joffrey said as his mother, and other Lannister men arrived

"They were Children!" Naruto yelled

"And I am the King!' Joffrey yelled back, causing Naruto to growl as he took a step forward and the men loyal to Joffrey aimed their blades at him "It is good you came uncle, I was just planning on sending for you. I think it's time you swear fealty to to the King."

Naruto spat at Joffrey who jumped and shouted when the loogie hit his cheek, "Bastard!" Janos Slynt yelled swing his sword at Naruto who reached forward and grabbed his sword and ripped it from his hands, before twirling it and decapitating, the man

With a crack of his neck, Naruto blurred forward, and Joffrey flinched in shock, as all his men were cut down, till only The Hound was left to guard him,

Naruto looked to the Lannister soldiers that partook in the massacre "Pack your things, your all returning to Casterly Rock. And Lannister soldier, obeying the boys demands without consulting with me first will be killed."

"You can't do that I am King!"

"And yet, I am heir to Casterly Rock, and the Lannister name. These men are mine to command, and only Tywin Lannister can overrule my orders, from this day forth until, I or Tywin say so, no man wearing Lannister colors shall guard or obey you blindly without my or my father's say so." Naruto said before he looked to the soldiers "I find any of you in this city, your head, will be on a spike, do you understand?"

"Y-yes Mi'lord." the soldiers said all walking off, as Naruto looked to Joffrey, before taking note of his new banner, and with a glare walked up and ripped the Lion off

"W-what are you doing!" Joffrey yelled as Naruto looked at him

"You are no Lion, my sister may have brought you into this world, but you are a disgrace to this family. Keep your stag, until you earn the right to call yourself a Lion. Also, the Lannisters are calling in their debt. You wish to be king, well hand over the 3 million gold dragon's, the crown owes." Naruto said walking off

"Mother!" Joffrey yelled

"I'm sorry Joff, I can't do anything." Cersei said walking away

Outside

"Was that necessary?" Cersei asked

"That thing, threatened you, and continues to humiliate this family. He will be the death of us, well you all. You need to sink your claws into him, I would compel him, but I fear if I get to close, I'll lose myself and kill him." Naruto said turning and walking off

"Where are you going?"

"To either kill, or fuck someone. Depends on my mood." Naruto said causing Cersei to frown slightly before Pycell approached her

"Your grace. I bring terrible news of your brothers plans for Princess Myrcella." Pycell said causing Cersei to look at him

"What plans?" Cersei asked frowning

Tyrion had tested the loyalty of the small council by feeding them each a different plan for a marriage alliance involving Princess Myrcella Baratheon. When Cersei confronted him about the plan he fed to Pycelle, he insisted on pursuing the exposed plan to marry Myrcella into House Martell of Dorne over Cersei's protests. Before he had Bronn arrest Pycelle for his treachery. Baelish approached later furious about being involved in Tyrion's deception, and was placated by being offered an opportunity to act as an envoy to Renly and Cat

In the riverlands, a recently turned 15 summers old Arya struggled with insomnia and took advice from Yoren about coping with her painful memories. He told her to focus on retribution, and their chat was interrupted by the arrival of Ser Gregor Clegan with a force of Lannister men and gold cloaks. Yoren marshaled the recruits for a battle, and confronted Ser Clegan and bravely refused to comply with his demands that he surrender the Royal bastard Gendry. Yoren died fighting bravely but his recruits were overcome. During the fight Arya rescued a man named Jaqen H'ghar from a fire near the prisoner wagon. Before she was incapacitated by Polliver who took Needle from her. Gendry and her friend Hot Pie were also captured. Arya convinced her captors that her friend Lommy was Gendry, and Ser Clegan ordered the prisoners be taken to Harrenhal.

With Naruto

Prostitutes watched by the door to Littlefinger's office as on his desk, Ros was on her back, completely naked and with her legs wrapped firmly around Naruto's waist while he kissed her neck and plowed her pussy. She was moaning loudly with pleasure as he rammed his cock into her womanhood with great speed and strength, sweat running down her naked body as their crotches making a wet slapping noise each time they slammed into one another. "Oh! I'm cumming!" she screamed

Naruto groaned from how her vaginal muscles tightened around his shaft like a vice grip and work his efforts to prolong her orgasm till finally, he grunted and gasped loudly as he burst inside her. Ros' back arched and she held him tight, screaming in bliss as she felt him explode inside her caverns, his seed filling her womb to the point where it was leaking from her swollen pussy and onto the desk, and floor.

Naruto pulled cock from inside of her and helped her to her feet. "Mi'lord, you've been blessed by the gods in more ways then they say." Rose said causing Naruto to chuckle

"Thanks." Naruto said having been here all night, after he kicked out all of the men and began to feed, and fuck his way through the night, with any woman that caught his attention

"Lord Naruto." Alexander said walking in and looking away from Naruto when he saw he was nude "A letter from your father."

Naruto sighed as he pulled up his pants and walked forward grabbing the letter and sighing as he read it "Seems father wishes for me to run Harrenhal, for a bit."

The prostitutes groaned loudly hearing that Naruto was going to be leaving, causing him to chuckle "I wouldn't be proud of this, their paid to act like this." Alexander said

"Who paid?" Naruto asked causing Alexander to scoff, before he walked off, as Naruto went to take a bath, he left with a goodbye to the whores that all went and got some rest, closing the brothel

Walking with a copy of Littlefinger's records, Naruto returned to the red keep to gather his things, when he heard a commotion from the throne room causing him to groan, before he saw Tyrion, and Bronn on their way "What's going on?" he asked

"Robb Stark, achieved a smashing victory at The Battle of Oxcross, and Sansa is no where to be found." Tyrion said causing Naruto to frown before he looked toward the throne room and made his way there

Joffrey aimed his crossbow at Sansa in front of all the nobels, and his guards "You're here to answer for your brother's latest treasons." Joffrey said

"Your Grace, whatever my traitor brother has done, I had no part. You know that." Sansa replied trying to stay alive like Cersei told her to, if she had to bad mouth her family she better do it like she meant it or Joffrey would kill her

"I beg you, please Ser Lancel, tell her of this outrage." Joffrey said as Lancel now a knight stepped forward

"Using some vile sorcery, your brother fell on Stafford Lannister with an army of wolves. Thousands of good men were butchered. After the slaughter, the Northmen feasted on the flesh of the slain." Lancel lied as the nobels expressed their outrage and horror

"Killing you would send your brother a message. But my mother insists on keeping you alive. Stand." Joffrey ordered putting down his crossbow as Sansa stood "So we'll have to send your brother a message some other way. Meryn."

Ser Meryn, stepped down with his nose healed "Leave her face. I like her pretty."

Meryn smirked lightly as he marched toward a fearful Sansa, and punched her in the stomach and made to grab his sword, when Naruto sped in the throne room, and punched Meryn to the steps of the throne, before Naruto grabbed him by the neck, and vamped out before feeding on the man and removed his head

"What is the meaning of this?" Tyrion asked with Bronn by his side "She is to be your queen. Have you no regard for her honor?"

Joffrey looked between Tyrion, and Naruto who was glaring glaring at him still vamped out as he cleaned the blood from his chin "I- I'm punishing her."

"For what crimes? She did not fight her brother's battle, you half-wit." Tyrion said

"You can't talk to me like that. The king can do as he likes!" Joffrey yelled at Tyrion

"The Mad King did as he liked. Has your Uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him?" Tyrion asked before Naruto blurred forward and grabbed Joffrwy by the neck, The Hound made to draw his sword but a flaming hand from Naruto in his face caused him to back up

"If you ever do this again, I swear on my mother's grave, I will rip your head from your body. You will leave her alone, do you understand." Naruto said compelling Joffrey who nodded in a daze, before Naruto tossed him to the floor

Naruto walked over to Sansa before Lancel got in his way, "You shouldn't have touched the King like that." he said trying to prove himself before a backhand sent him flying into the wall

"Come with me Sansa.' Naruto said grabbing her hand and leading her away to his room, with her handmaidens following but they were ordered to remain outside

Drinking some water, Naruto gurgle and spat it out "Man tasted like shit." he said

"When I was a girl, all I ever wanted was to dreamed of being a regal Queen like Cersei. I naively believed in the tales and epic romances in which every princess gets her honorable knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet. My greatest goal in life was to be married to a heroic and handsome prince, sitting around with other noblewomen eating lemon cakes while gossiping about the goings-on at court. Arya thought I was an idiot." Sansa said as Naruto sighed and walked over before knelling down before her

"Listen to me. There is nothing wrong with believing in such things, you just can't be to reliant on them. It's okay to have faith in people, but you have to make sure they are the right people. There is a time and place for everything, this is the real world now and you are in a dangerous position. Study your enemies, learn from them and the game they all play, and you strike when your instincts tell you the time is right."

"Is that why you don't kill Joffrey?"

"Yes, if Joffrey dies to soon, Tommen will be forced to step uo, and he isn't ready for that responsibility just yet. Just like I have killed Littlefinger."

"What did Lord Baelish do?" Sansa asked

"According to my sister, he held the knife at your father's neck himself, and it was his plan, that lead to your father's capture and subsequent death."

Sansa looked at Naruto in shock

"When the time comes, you and your family will kill him, if everything works out alright." Naruto said

"I'm not a killer." Sansa replied shaking her head

"Not yet." Naruto smirked, as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, before she kissed him, and he returned the kiss, pulling away as Sansa breathed heavily he spike "I'm leaving for Harrenhal, I'm going to leave Alexander here with you, as your guardian. He will protect you."

"He can protect as good as you can?" Sansa asked

"I turned him, years ago. He's a good, and loyal man. When I return, we'll talk about this." Naruto said as he kissed Sansa, and she returned the kiss and hugged him

Later

Naruto, hugged Myrcella, as Cersei, Tyrion, Tommen, and Sansa watched alongside other Lannister soldiers "I don't want to go to Dorne." his niece said as Cersei glared over at Tyrion

"You won't." Naruto said tossing Tyrion's marriage proposal to Prince Dorian to him

"Brother?" Tyrion asked

"The Martell's don't care who wins the throne, although if you need their aid, they'll provide it within reason. I'll return before any one can march on Kings Landing." Naruto said with a nod he turned and began to walk away, before he blurring out of view

After bidding those who meant anything to him, Naruto traveled to Harrenhal

Harrenhal

Arya, Gendry, and Hot Pie were taken to Harrenhal, a vast but partially ruined castle which was badly damaged during the Targaryen Conquest three hundred years ago by dragons' fire. Arya's group was herded in with many other prisoners the Lannister soldiers have taken, primarily peasant refugees from the Riverlands. The commander of the entire Lannister force Gregor Clegane, previously declared an outlaw by Ned for his raiding in the Riverlands. Now the positions are reversed, with Clegane having the support of the Iron Throne to brutalize the Rivermen. The stench of corpses was so strong that Arya noticed it as soon as they were in sight of the castle.

The Lannister soldiers under Ser Gregor particularly one known as The Tickler sadistically tortured many of the prisoners they had taken. One method used was to tie a bucket containing a rat to a man's abdomen, and then to hold a flame to the back of the bucket so the rat will chew its way through the man's guts. The prisoners were for the most part simple peasant refugees with no knowledge of the war, and the Lannister soldiers were savagely torturing them just because they want to know where they may have hid the few valuables they have. However, some are also asked if they know anything about a group known as "The Brotherhood."

Just as Gendry was chosen, Naruto arrived to see his men, and frowned "What is the meaning of this!" he yelled causing everyone to stop and look at him, and bow

"Lord Naruto!" they yelled bowing as Arya smiled

"Why are these people prisoners?" Naruto asked Gregor who glared at him "I asked you a question, Clegan."

"We are looking for their valuables, and the brotherhood." Gregor spilled against his will

Naruto tilted his head, and punched Gregor in the jaw sending him flying to the pen where the prisoners were held before Naruto was beside the Tickler and ripped his heart out

"Show of hands, which of you are from the village?'' Naruto asked and the prisoners raised their hands as Naruto walked over and stomped on Gregor's throat and held it there as the man tried to force it off of him

"Ser Gregor here is going to assign you jobs depending on your talents, and you'll be payed for those jobs. This is a war, we need men and women who can contribute." Naruto said before he looked down at Gregor "Do you understand the task, I just gave you oaf?"

"Y-yes Mi'lord." Gregor choked out as his face was red, before Naruto moved his foot, and knelt down beside the coughing man

"You were sent here to burn down a few villages, you did that now your going to follow my orders do you understand?" Naruto asked as Gregor continued to cough and glared at him, "I asked you a question."

'Y-yes my lord." Gregor glared at Naruto who smirked and patted his head like he was a dog

"Good, get to work." Naruto said as everyone smiled smiled and nodded at him, while Gendry was unstrapped and set free before Naruto saw Polliver walk by and noticed a blade tucked into his belt and snatched it causing the man to stop, "You stand right there."

Looking over to Arya, he held the blade up "I thought I told you to keep this safe?"

"Y-you know this boy?" Polluter asked afraid he may have hurt Naruto's friend

"Yes." Naruto answered before he handed Needle to Arya who smiled at him "How've you been?"

"Miserable." Arya said before she glared at Poliver,

"Is there a problem" Naruto asked getting a nod from Arya

"He used my sword to kill my friend Lommy." Arya said causing Naruto to frown

"Do what you got to do." Naruto said and immediately Arya stabbed Polliver in the throat the Lannister men tried to draw their sword but Naruto raised a hand stopping them "Nice form, could use some more work though."

Naruto looked up when Tywin road in "Father, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Naruto said as Tywin dismounted and walked over "How goes the war?"

Tywin sighed his council had been proclaiming for him to allow Naruto to fight, to turn the tide, but he refused while he may have put the future of the house on Naruto, he will still carve out his legacy, this war was his last win or lose "Who's she?' he asked looking at Arya

"I see potential in her to be someone of importance in the future, and she has the potential to be a great warrior." Naruto said causing Tywin to stare at the girl

"I need a new cupbearer, bring her along." Tywin said walking away,

"You didn't tell him, who I am?" Arya asked

"Of course, I didn't. Friends don't sell out friends." Naruto said causing Arya to smile as she followed Naruto into the castle

 **Finished**

 **Chapter was all over the place, but like I said, I'm just writing what pops into mind**


	5. Chapter 5

Harrenhal

Naruto sat, in the corner, of the war council meeting, with Arya playing Cyvasse a board game popular in Dorne and the Free Cities, it was a lot like chess, and Shogi.

Tywin and his war council were discussing their plans "The Starks have overextended their lines. Now that summer's over, they'll have a hard time keeping their men and horses fed." Reginald Lannister said

"The Starks understand winter better than we ever will. The cold won't beat them." Naruto said from his place, causing everyone to look at him

"Our spies report growing discontent among the Northern lords. They want to return home and gather the harvest before the crops turn." Gregor said looking at Tywin

"And I'm sure if those same spies snuck into our own encampments, they would report growing discontent amongst the Southern lords. This is war, no one's content." Tywin said

"You've underestimated Robb Stark for too long. He has a good mind for warfare, his men worship him. And as long as he keeps winning battles, they'll keep believing he is King in the North." Naruto said getting a nod from Tywin as he took one of Arya's pieces

"We've been waiting for him to fail. He is not going to fail, not without our help. So how do we stop him?" Tywin asked

"We've worked through the night, my lord. Perhaps we'd profit from some sleep." Reginald said as he chewed on some bread

"Yes, I think you would, Reginald. And because you're my cousin, I might even let you wake from that sleep." Tywin said frowning as Reginald looked at him in surprise "Go, I'm sure your wife must miss you."

"My wife's in Lannisport." Reginald replied confused

"Well, then you'd better start riding. Go, before I change my mind and send her your head. If your name wasn't Lannister, you'd be scrubbing out pots in the cook's tent. Go!" Tywin yelled as Reginald walked away, as Naruto motioned Arya to go fill their cups with water,

Walking over Arya poured Tywin some water "Nice choice, in drink, girl." Tywin said as Arya nodded with a smile before she went to the next man to fill his cup when Tywin asked her a question "Girl. Where are you from?"

"Maidenpool, my lord." Arya lied as Naruto watched sipping from his flask

"And who are the Lords of Maidenpool? Remind me." Tywin asked glancing over to Naruto who was smiling

"House Mooton, my lord." Arya said

"And what is their sigil?" Tywin asked only for Arya to realize she couldn't remember it "A red salmon. I think a Maidenpool girl would remember that. You're a Northerner, aren't you?"

Arya nodded

"Good. One more time, where are you from?" Tywin asked

"Barrowton, my lord. House Dustin. Two crossed longaxes beneath a black crown." Arya said

"And what do they say of Robb Stark in the North?" Tywin asked

"They call him the Young Wolf. They say he rides into battle on the back of a giant direwolf. They say he can turn into a wolf himself when he wants. They say he can't be killed."

"And do you believe them?" Tywin asked

"No, my lord. Anyone can be killed." Arya answered as Naruto smiled before Arya went about filling everyone's cup

"I like this one." Tywin said looking to Naruto who shrugged as Arya sat back in her seat, and took one of his pieces

A Lannister soldier entered and Naruto had him give the messages to him, before he read "Seems Renly Baratheon was killed last night."

"Killed? By whom?" Tywin asked

"Accounts differ. Most seem to implicate Catelyn Stark in some way." Naruto said causing Arya to look at him in surprise "Some say it was one of his own Kingsguard, while still others say it was Stannis himself who did it after negotiations went sour. All of his Baratheon men have sided with Stannis, who now turns his attention to Kings Landing."

"And the other?" a man asked as Naruto read the message

"Seems that Theon Grejoy has betrayed Robb Stark, and has conquered Winterfell with his Ironborn soldiers." Naruto read, causing Arya to supress her gasp

"So the Stark boy also has no castle. Some king." a man said

Naruto got up and left taking Arya along as Tywin continued to make plans, when they reached his room, Arya asked "Any word on my brothers?"

"No, I'm afraid." Naruto said as Arya glared at nothing

"I want him dead. That traitor, my father raised him as one of us, and this is how he repays him." Arya said

"Calm down little wolf you'll have your revenge when the time is right?"

"Why are protecting me?" Arya asked

"Eventually, I will be the one sitting on the Throne, and a lot of people will die. Joffrey, Baelish, Clegan, and Pycell to name a few. I like you, it'll be unfortunate if you were to die, before I take the throne." Naruto said causing Arya to sigh and sit on the bed beside him

"You said you'll make me like you, when?" Arya asked

"Do you want to spend eternity as a 15 year old?" Naruto asked

"No."

"So when your ready, I'll turn you." Naruto said getting up and walking to the door "Get some sleep."

Leaving Arya in his room, Naruto walked to his father who was now alone. "I hear you've called in our debt to the crown."

"Yes. Joffrey, is a fool. He ordered our men to assist in the slaughter of Robert Baratheon's bastards. His decision to kill Ned Stark, in spite of the deal that was in place, is sending the message that Lannister's are deceitful, sadistic people what with Clegan and his bitch torturing innocent people." Naruto said causing Tywin to nod

"I sent Tyrion to keep him in check." Tywin said

"He's trying, he's actually makes a good Hand, but the small council, and Cersei will make it hard for him. I was there to temper her dislike for Tyrion, and I think his plan to send away Myrcella may have exacerbated it a bit."

"What about your half sister Daenerys, is it true she has 3 dragons?" Tywin asked

"Yes, from what I witnessed she just recently teached them how to breath fire." Naruto said causing Tywin to frown "When she inevitably makes her way back, Joffrey can not be on the throne."

"And who would you have sitting on the throne?"

"Myself." Naruto said causing Tywin to look at him

"Well talk about this later." Tywin said

Naruto nodded and walked away to his room, and entered to his room to see not on the bed, and raised an eyebrow before he sensed her behind him and turned to see her naked and wet having been taking a shower

"Arya, wha-ump!" Naruto was interrupted when Arya jumped on him and kissed him full on the lips, as she dropped down and pushed him to the bed, he undressed and placed his hands on her slender hips and turned them around and pushed her onto the bed

Naruto hovered over Arya and leaned in kissing and nipping her neck getting new sounds from her ranging from gasps to moans, as he worked his way down her body till he reached her cunt, He kissed her inner thigh then kissed the lips and slipped a finger inside of her getting a gasping moan from her, while he slowly began to finger, and lick away at her

Arya's eyes had gone wide and she gripped the sheets beneath her now as new sensations rocked her body, from Naruto's ministrations which had Arya having her first oragasm and as she lay there panting wondering if this was what sex was like, she gasped when Naruto dragged her towards him, their pelvis' touching as he leaned over her

Arya could feel his cock and her heartbeat increased as did her breathing "Are you ready?" Naruto asked Arya who nodded her

"YES!" she nearly shouted as he traced a finger at her b-cup breast earning a tremble from Arya who was getting eager

Naruto backed off a bit and she watched as he took his manhood in hand and guided it to her entrance, before she gave a soft moan as she felt the head of his penis part the lips of her vagina

Naruto pushed in until he reached her maidenhead and stopped "This will hurt for a bit." He warned as Arya nodded before he pulled back a bit then slammed forward, causing Arya to gasp at the sudden bit of pain. While Naruto remained motionless as he rested on his forearms, his blue eyes looking at her, and began kiss her

Arya took a shuddering breath as she got used to Naruto's size inside of her, before she groaned as Naruto began to move in and out, their pelvises touching and Arya's moans and the slapping of flesh filled the room

Next Day

Naruto sighed and handed Tywin a letter in another war meeting. Tywin took the letter, and frowned upon reading it, looking to Gregor he glared and asked "Can you read?"

"My lord?" Gregor asked

"Can you read? This letter detailing our infantry movements was meant for Lord Damon of House Marbrand. It was sent to Lord Marlyn of House Dormand." Tywin said

"My apologies, my lord. I must have,"

"Girl, fetch me the History of the Greater and the Lesser Houses. It's the one on this," Tywin paused as Arya grabbed the correct book and brought it to him "My cupbearer can read better than you."

Standing up as Gregor frowned, Tywin turned to a page and looked to Gregor "To whom does House Dormand owe allegiance?"

"My lord, I,"

"To the Starks of Winterfell! Who have 20,000 men and my son! I judged you might be good for something more than brutalizing peasants. I see I overestimated you. If you ever put my son's life at risk again, I'll..." Tywin paused and calmed down "Leave us. Put the book away, girl. Maybe you should devise our next battle plan while you're about it."

Arya smiled up at Tywin as everyone left and put the book back before a soldier entered "Lord Petyr Baelish."

"Mmm." Naruto raised an eyebrow as Arya froze as she placed the book down, before in a blur Naruto cleared the table, getting a nod from Tywin as both didn't trust Baelish

"Lord Tywin. Lord Naruto." Littlefinger greeted

"Baelish." Naruto, and Tywin said "Wine?" Tywin asked

"Thank you." Little Finger said sitting down as Naruto sent Arya on and poured Littlefinger, and Tywin some wine

"What news from the capital?" Tywin asked

"I traveled here directly from Renly Baratheon's camp."

"Ah, the late King Renly. Rather a short reign." Naruto said

"Murdered by a woman, I hear." Tywin smirked

"Sthey say. There has been talk of other forces at work. Dark forces." Littlefinger said

"Oh, men love to blame demons when their grand plans unravel." Tywin shrugged

"It is my belief that a moment of chaos affords opportunities lost soon after." Littlefinger said

"You say that as if you were the first man alive to think it." Naruto replied with a scoff "What other brilliant insights have you brought us today?"

"After the Lannisters and the Starks, the Tyrells command the largest host. Their lands are the most fertile in the Seven Kingdoms, feeding horses and soldiers." Petyr said

"Yes, yes, yes." Naruto nodded

"The Tyrells have not yet declared for any of the surviving kings. Loras wants revenge. He blames Stannis for Renly's death. And Margaery,"

"Wants to be queen." Naruto said

"Yes, she does." Petyr nodded

"House Tyrell rebelled against the Iron Throne. Against my grandson." Tywin said sipping his wine

"They did. And perhaps that treason should be punished one day, after Stannis and Robb Stark are defeated." Petyr replied looking between the two stone faced lords that could kill him without hesitation "If you will allow me to represent your family's interests, I believe that an advantageous agreement."

"The Tyrell host has returned to Highgarden?" Tywin asked

"They have." Petyr nodded

"You would ride there yourself?" Naruto asked

"Tonight, with your leave."

"I'll have an answer by nightfall." Tywin said before Naruto leaned over and whispered to him

"I'm heading off to retrieve Jaime, and then head to Kings Landing, to help in theupcoming battle." Naruto whispered getting a nod from Tywin while Littlefinger watched them with a frown as Naruto walked away

"Something wrong?" Petyr asked

"Nothing, anything else?" Tywin asked

'On your son Tyrion's directive, I met with Catelyn Stark."

"Why?"

Later

Naruto walked Arya, and her 3 friends away from Harrenhal, as the 3 men walked up the road, Naruto looked to Jaqen H'ghar "Your a faceless man, correct?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Jaqen nodded

"Take the girl with you to Bravoos, and teach her." Naruto compelled him before he looked to Arya "When things have cooled down, I'll come get you, and reunite you with your family." Naruto said getting a nod before Arya leaned up and kissed him before with a smile he sent her on her way with Jaqen, before Hot Pie, and Gendry went on their own way

Nightfall

Jaime, ran through the woods, panting. He had killed his cousin and the guard to get home to his beloved Cersei, tired he hid behind a tree to regain his breath,

Naruto was in camp, looking at the dead body of his cousin, and the guard before he looked up when he heard the enraged yelling of the boys father, and smirked, before he watched as the man ran into the woods with his men to find Jaime, tracking them around dusk, he saw Jaime get surrounded by them, and smirked before he shot forward, and decapitated Jaime, with Masamune causing them to gasp, before Naruto sprang forward and killed them all,

Feeding on the old man, Naruto dropped his corspe, and walked over to Jaime's head "To bad big brother, told you I'd take your head eventually."

Naruto looked up to see 3 Stark men enter and draw their swords "Gentlemen, good to see you, I'm going to be needing a hand with my brother's body, and Lord Karstark's head as well." he smirked as he vamped out and shot forward

Weeks Later

Naruto had compelled the men that attacked him to bring Jamie's corpse and Lord Karstark's head to Kings Landing as he went on ahead, he arrived to see Blackwater Bay on fire, and Stannis and his fleet of 70,000 men at the mud gate while Joffrey decided to leave effectively killing the morality of his men, causing him to sigh, before he landed on the beach,

"Stannis!" Naruto yelled causing everyone to look over at him "You've come to kill our nephew?"

"That thing is a bastard born of incest between your wench of a sister and your kingslayer brother, he's no kin to me!"

"I wonder what would little Shireen think when she finds out her father killed members of his own family." Naruto wondered aloud getting a glare from Stannis

"Bring me his head!" Stannis yelled before the men charged forward while Naruto smirked and walked forward to meet them before he began to run

As they yelled their battle cry, Naruto vamped out and with a roar meet them head on, the first solder he ran into the impact sending him and a few dozen other men flying back, not stopping in his run, Naruto with a swipe of a hand decapitated any soldier he passed, before he stepped back from a spear strike and grabbed the spear and pulled it to the side causing the welder to stumble forward and have his heart removed, before Naruto ducked a sword slash, and grabbed the man's wrist and easily broke it, before he grabbed the sword and decapitated the man, and threw the sword toward a group of charging men sending it straight threw a dozen men, leaning back from a swing, Naruto punched the man in the torso, causing him to double over before he grabbed the man by the back of his neck and bottom of his armor and threw him 50 ft into the air while speeding through a couple of men, cutting a path clear through the army picking up a man he tossed him aside, before a man unsheathed his blade, but he kicked it into the gut of another man while snapping his neck, before he snatched the blade from another man and stabbed him in the throat, before spinning around and bisecting another man at the waist, and splitting a man vertically in half, before he saw a member of the Kingsguard strike at Tyrion, and tossed the blade sending it through the man's neck, before in a flash of speed Naruto was before another man ripping his head off, and continued to kill his way to Stannis, while Podrick took Tyrion to safety

Stannis watched with wide eyes as Naruto slaughtered his way toward him, before he was pulled away and retreated

The other men watched wide eyed as Naruto slaughtered everyone in his way, before he killed the last one and they cheered loudly

Naruto looked out at the wild fire, and smirked as he reached behind him into his bag, and retrieved his egg, before he walked jumped over into the wild fire, and released his own flames, before biting his thumb and tracing the symbol for lightning, ice, and fire onto it, an continued to do so, as the flames overtook him

Tywin, and Loras Tyrell arrived and stopped to see the men cheering as 50,000 men were impaled on spears while 20,000 other men laid dead on the ground "What in the name of the Seven?" Loras asked

"My son." Tywin said with pride before he ride off into the capital to the throne room to see Cersei with Myrcella, and Tommen "The battle is over, we have won!"

Cersei smiled in relief as she hugged her children

Dawn

The wildfire finally began to subside, as everyone was at the shore, waiting for Naruto wondering what he was doing on the boats all night, as the bodies were removed Myrcella asked "Mother, why did uncle Naruto jump into the fire?"

"I don't know Myrcella, your uncle was always a little weird when it came to Wildfire." Cersei said before everyone looked up when Tommen pointed

"Look!" Tommen screamed before everyone looked over to see Naruto jump off the ship, and land on the shore, and looked at them covered in soot, before their eyes widened in complete shock when a red dragon the size of a cat climbed on his shoulder

"I-is that?" Joffrey asked shocked

"Everyone meet my friend." Naruto said looking to the dragon that looked at everyone before the dragon screeched at them, and climbed onto Naruto's head as Myrcella, Cersei, Tywin, and Tommen walked up to look at the dragon who looked at them

Later

Naruto sat beside Tyrion who was unconscious with his face wrapped up as Pycell looked him over while Podrick kept glancing to him, and his new companion who slept in his arms on his head, before Tyrion woke up and blinked into focus

"Pod! Find Bronn or Varys. Tell them I am here with Maester Pycelle. Tell them I am very much alive."

"Yes, my lord." Podrick said rushing off

"Would you like something for the pain?" Tyrion asked

"Where am I?" Tyrion asked

"These are your new chambers. A little cramped, perhaps, but you don't need much room, do you?"

"I think that would be all, you old coot." Naruto said causing Pycell to look at him along with Tyrion

"Yes My lord." Pycell said walking off as Naruto sat beside Tyrion

With a smile, Naruto looked at his brother "All warriors need war wounds." he said

"Coming from a man who can heal from any wound, I don't think that means much." Tyrion replied

"Father, has come, and you've been relieved if your duties." Naruto said

"Expected as much." Tyrion said

"I want you to meet someone." Naruto said as he picked up Kurama and placed him on Tyrion's lap, watching as his brother looked at the dragon in awe, as it looked at him, before it screeched and smoke came from its mouth causing him to flinch as Naruto chuckled and picked it up

"You hatched it?"

"With Wildfire. She'll be the strongest ever, with more than fire at her beck and call." Naruto said

"What others are their?" Tyrion asked

"Watch." Naruto rose a hand and watched as his dragon turned to it, before lightning screamed into existence and the dragon looked at his hand before it screeched and lightning arched off his form

"Amazing." Tyrion said in awe

"I must go, unfortunately Joffrey wishes to see me." Naruto sighed as he and the dragon walked off after placing a hand on Tyrion's shoulder telling him to get some rest

Throne Room

Tywin's horse defecated on the flagstones outside the Iron Throne room, as the doors opened and Tywin trotted into the room.

The cowardly Joffrey formally recited his titles and proclaims Tywin the Hand of the King. The hand's badge is presented to Tywin and he curtly thanks Joffrey before turning his horse and riding out, but paused when Naruto arrived

"Father, please stay, we'll need to speak after this." Naruto said with a frown getting a nod from Tywin who glanced at the Dragon that laid around Naruto's neck

Joffrey calld Petyr forward, and awarded him the castle of Harrenhal for his service to the realm in brokering the alliance between House Lannister and House Tyrell. Joffrey formally said that the castle and the lordship will be held by Petyr's sons and grandsons until the end of time. Petyr accepted and joked that he will need to acquire some sons to the amusement of the court, as Varys grimaced as his rival is elevated

"Lord Naruto, heir to the westerlands, please step forward." Joffrey said with a frown as Naruto walked forward everyone looking to him and the dragon talking amongst themselves "I hearby name you Savior of the City, and wish to ask a question?"

"How long have you have the dragon egg?"

"A few months." Naruto said

"Does it have a name?" Joffrey asked

"I think, I'll name her after my mother. Rhaella Targaryen." Naruto announced proudly causing chatter to immediately grow louder as Varys, and everyone looked at him in shock

"Y-your a Targaryen?" Joffrey asked

"Who else do you think talked my father, into joining the rebellion." Naruto said

"I would like the dragon." Joffrey said

"Well that is unfortunate, this one belongs to me, and the other 3 are across the narrow sea in the company of my half sister Daenerys." Naruto shrugged before he looked to Cersei "Sister, please join me and Father at the tower of the hand please."

Naruto turned and walked off, catching Margaery's eye as he winked at her and continued on before her brother stepped forward

Naruto paused and told Cersei, and Tywin he would meet them in a bit, when he heard Loras say he wanted to join the family lines and presented his sister who lied about Joffrey's coursge, and bravery and how she fell in love with him from afar, and immediately Joffrey said he'd marry her, and not Sansa who's family were traitors

Sansa walked off and laughed when she could, Petyr was walking to Sansa, time to start bringing her into his web, and soon it'll be she who he married and he'd take everything she had left , but he paused when Naruto appeared behind Sansa, with his hand over her mouth, and with wide eyes he watched as her neck was snapped and she collapsed into Naruto's arms before he looked at Petyr and smirked before he took the body and vanished

Later, Tower of Hand

Naruto, watched as Tywin, and Cersei looked at the deceased body of Jaime, whose head laid in a chest beside it "Who?"

"Jaime killed Arden, and escaped while Robb Stark was out, and killed the heir to the Karstark's. Robb ordered he be brought back alive, but the grief of a father was no match for my underfed brother."

"The one who removed his head?" Cersei asked

"Here." Naruto said holding up a bag, that he deposited beside Jaime's body

"Rickard Karstark."

"I killed all his men before heading here, the Karstark house is extinct." Naruto said getting a nod of approval from Tywin

"Thank you son. Leave me with him." Tywin said

With a nod Naruto, and Cersei left, and when they were alone Cersei pushed him into a wall "The Karstark's had no part in this."

"Well they were trying to kill him." Naruto said leaning forward "Don't be upset, this was your idea."

"And we'll be together now?" Cersei asked

"Pretty soon, I will be repopulating my house."

"The Targaryen?" Cersei asked

"The Uzumaki." Naruto corrected with a smirk "Are you with me?"

Cersei looked at Naruto for a moment and nodded causing him to smile before he kissed her and they walked on to see Tommen and Myrcella who were with Rhaella watching as the dragon walked about the gated garden area, and the two sat down together, before after a moment Naruto left to his room, where he saw Rhaella on his desk asleep, while Sansa was on his bed

Sitting down, as he sighed and looked at the copy of Littlefinger's records, before he looked to Sansa lwhen her eyes snapped open, and she gasped

 **Finished**


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa awoke with a gasp, to find herself outside in the dark, "Hello." Naruto said causing her to look over at him "You've been in and out for hours."

"What happened?" Sansa asked

"After Joffrey freed you from your engagement you walked away, and I grabbed you, fed you my blood then killed you." Naruto said

"What're you talking about?" Sansa asked standing to her feet

"Your in transition, you need to feed on the blood on human blood to complete it." Naruto said holding a blood filled wineskin

"Why would you do this?" Sansa asked

"Now that your no longer betrothed to that little shit, your now just a prisoner of war. Meaning Joffrey is free to torture you how ever he likes now that your value has token a nose dive." Naruto said as Sansa looked at him "I'm offering you the opportunity to never be weak, or a victim again. Power, true power. The strength of 100,000 men, the speed of a falling star, the elements and weather itself at your command. A life span without any limits. Do you want it?"

Sansa looked at the wineskin and snatched it, before she began to drink the blood causing Naruto to smirk before he pulled out diamond stud earrings, that some red witch or priestess had spelled for him, following her crazy religion, day light inchantments on each of the pieces of jewelry, and all he had to do was have sex with her,

As Sansa finished drinking, she looked around and up to the sky, and gasped while smiling when she saw billions of stars, before she flinched and looked to her left, where her eyes saw a spider ensnaring a fly in its web, it was so far away yet she could hear it like it was right next to her ears, looking to Naruto she smiled

"Is this how you see?" Sansa asked in awe

"Everyday. Put these in your ears, and never take them out. They'll protect you from the daylight. I'll be teaching you to control your new abilities, and you must keep it secret, for now."

"I will." Sansa nodded as she put the studs in her ears,

"Now, first lesson." Naruto smiled

Weeks Later

Naruto sat with Cersei, and the two good children she had, as Rhaella landed in the garden now the size of a large dog "God's she grew fast." Cersei said as she watched Tommen, and Myrcella pet Rhaella who let them

"Well, I have been feeding her my magic, and letting her take my flesh to speed up her growth, and intelligence." Narutosaid watching as Rhaella came over and laid her head in his lap, and he kissed her head, as he petted her "Did you give the order to have Tyrion killed?"

"No, how could you ask me that?" Cersei asked

"You never truly liked Tyrion, I mean sure there is some part of you that has love for him, but then again your relationship with Jaime didn't stop you from suggesting that he never makes it back from his imprisonment." Naruto said

"With Jaime out of the way, I'm yours to claim. Killing Tyrion wouldn't benefit me." Cersei replied

"Only two people can give an order to a kingsguard, if it wasn't you.."

Cersei sighed "With father, and you here it might temper is aggression."

"So would me ripping his throat out." Naruto said before he grabbed a piece of meat, and tossed it in the air, causing Rhaella to look up and spit a small stream of blue flames at it before she ate it "Or, having Rhaella eat him after setting him on fire."

"I'm surprised Sansa hasn't tried yet."

"Oh she wants to, but I managed to get her to control her new emotions and abilities better so she won't spazz out and kill him in front of everyone, not that they'd be able to do anything mind you." Naruto said

"Why did you turn her so quickly?" Cersei asked

"Because, unlike you she isn't truly safe here. Alexander, and Achilles have gone home to their wives, and the next time I go on a little excursion she'll need to be able to protect herself." Naruto said before he and Cersei saw Myrcella push Tommen toward them, and watched as he approached hesitantly

"Mother, Uncle, can I ask you something?" Tommen asked

"Sure little one, what is it?" Cersei asked

"Can I be a Maester?" Tommen asked, causing the two eyes to widen

"You do know that you'll have to give up you right to inherit the throne?" Naruto asked

"I do, and I don't want it." Tommen said

"If you truly want to do this, I'll support you."

"As will I." Cersei said watching as Tommen smiled brightly before he ran off to Myrcella with Rhaella flying after them

"A Maester huh?" Naruto hummed

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this?"

"Not a thing. Tommen was always a book worm, and gentle. I'll have to corrupt him before he takes steps to being a Maester though."

"You'd do no such thing." Cersei said slapping Naruto upside the head as he laughed

"I'll return later, need some blood." Naruto said walking off, as Rhaella noticed and made to follow but he pointed to Cersei and the dragon gave a screech and flew over to Cersei who smiled and rubbed the dragon's head

Naruto walked through the castle and saw Margeary and paused before he smirked and walked over to her "Lady Margeary it's been a long time." he said

"Yes, to long. I recall you taking my maidenhood and vanishing into the night." Margeary said turning to face him

"Taking, if I recall my lady, you gave it to me, the kicked me out when you heard your father coming like I was some whore." Naruto said

"I don't recall that." Margeary said

"I don't hold it against you. How are you liking the capital so far?" Naruto asked

"Lovely city, the smallfolk tell me that your the one who fixed the plumbing so that the excrement doesn't flow straight to flee bottom?"

"Yes, me and my brother Tyrion." Naruto nodded

"And the orphans, have missed you. They wait eagerly for your next visit. I hope you won't keep them waiting like you did me." Margeary said as Naruto smirked

"Are you still waiting?" Naruto asked

"Not any longer, I'm to marry Joffrey, and go on to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Yes, I suppose that is true." Naruto nodded smiling as he looked at Margaery

Moments Later

Naruto, and Margaery burst through his door, kissing fervently, before he pulled back and took her gown from her body, and dropped his pants, and ripped off his shirt, before Naruto threw his head back in pleasure when he felt the sensation of her tongue slowly licking his cock. Her tongue even came down and licked his balls.

Margeary was eagerly licking Naruto's cock before she gave the tip a kiss and took it into her mouth, she heard Naruto make a gasp, before wet slurping sounds began to fill the room as Margeary got into it, the only moment she took it out of her mouth was when to press her mouth against his ball sack and sucked on them, before swiftly putting it back into her mouth.

"Gods damn this is an amazing cock." Margeary said as she went back to sucking

"I'm happy to please my Lady." Naruto replied with a grin as his hand snuck behind her head and gently encouraged her to move faster

Naruto was sighed as he enjoyed Margearys lips that would slide along his cock when she pulled her mouth back, and after a few minutes Margeary was shocked when she suddenly felt Naruto's sperm shoot into her mouth. Naruto gave her no warning except holding the her head to make sure she drank it all.

While Margeary had pulled away to cough Naruto lightly slapped Margeary on the cheek with his cock.

Margeary smiled as she quickly pulled him to the bed and got into the doggy style position, and without hesitation Naruto brushed his cock along her cunt causing her to moan, as he leaned over her

"I took you here once, I think I'll take something else." Naruto said lined himself up and grabbed her hips before starting to push slowly

Margeary gasped for air and whined, as Naruto was about halfway through he leaned forward and grabbed a hold of her round breasts, as he kissed her neck, and nibbled on her ear as he continued to push even harder not caring about Margearys twitches, her whimpers or the tears because despite all this all the sounds coming from her mouth was pleasure she kept on encouraging for him to go deeper and finally he was all the way in,

"You may marry, that cunt that calls himself my nephew but your body will be mine." Naruto said as he gave a small thrust. causing Margeary to let out a loud gasp tightening her hold around Naruto who begun to make slow rotating movements with his own hips. "How is it my Lady?"

"A-Amazing please don't stop." Margeary gasped when Naruto bit the top of her ear

Margeary let out a small scream and had her first orgasm that night, when Naruto had put both his hands back on her hips and were starting to go a little faster to the point he could feel his balls hit against her lower lips and Naruto began to go even faster and harder the bed creaking and moving beneath them

Finally Naruto could feel himself about to reach his climax, thrusting all the way in he released multiple big ropes of hot semen into her ass which tightened around his base as she experienced another orgasm

Margeary let out a long moan as Naruto was busy emptying his cum in her ass, when he was done her head fell straight down unto the pillow below her. She groaned when Naruto began to slowly pull out, the moment his cock popped out a small amount of cum seeped out, but most of it had been planted securely and deep.

With a gasp Margeary found herself on her side, with her leg raised on Naruto's shoulder as he kissed her ankle and pushed into her,

Margeary began to loudly moan with her hands intertwined in her hair, this was amazing beyond belief, her eyes was half closed from the pleasure

While Naruto pounded into Margeary he couldn't resist leaning down and with her leg still over his shoulder and taking the nipple of her bouncing tit into his mouth. Margeary was on cloud nine before he kissed her his tongue exploring her mouth, and she quickly kissed back.

Margeary and Naruto had been at it for a couple of minutes now and with one exceptionally strong thrust Margeary came and slipped into unconsciousness and Naruto chuckled as he emptied himself into her,

Naruto smirked as he pulled out of Joffrey's betrothed

Month Later

Naruto, Tyrion the new master of coin, and Cersei sat in front of Tywin "You'll be pleased to learn that after one conversation with Olenna Tyrell, I've saved the crown hundreds of thousands on this wedding." Tyrion said

"Never mind that now. We have something important to discuss." Tywin replied

"I'm Master of Coin. Saving money is important." Tyrion said as Naruto and Cersei smiled at him and he looked at then "Stop that. You're making me uncomfortable."

"Your sister has learned that your new friends the Tyrells are plotting to marry Sansa Stark to Ser Loras." Tywin said causing Naruto to glance at Cersei as Tyrion sat back

"Very well. She's a lovely girl. Missing some of Loras' favorite bits, but I'm sure they'll make do." Tyrion replied

"Your jokes are not appreciated." Tywin frowned annoyed

"It wasn't my best, but,"

"I bring them into the royal fold and this is how they repay me, by trying to steal the key to the North out from under me." Tywin frowned

"Sansa is the key to the North? I seem to remember she has an older, and younger brothers." Naruto said

"The Karstarks are dead by your hand. The young wolf has lost half his army. His days are numbered. Theon Greyjoy murdered both his brothers. That makes Sansa Stark the heir to Winterfell." Tywin replied causing Naruto to grown slightly "And I am not about to hand her over to the Tyrells."

"The Tyrell army is helping us to win this war. Do you really think it's wise to refuse them?" Tyrion asked

"There's nothing to refuse. This is a plot. Plots are not public knowledge. And the Tyrells won't carry this one out until after Joffrey's wedding. We need to act first and kill this union in its crib."

"And how do we do that?" Naruto asked

"We find Sansa Stark a different husband." Tywin said looking at Naruto

"Wonderful." Naruto shrugged

"Yes, it is." Tywin nodded still looking at Naruto who frowned

"Your joking." Naruto said

"I'm not."

"Joffrey has tried to make this girl's life miserable since the day he took her father's head. Now she's finally free of him and you give her to me? That's cruel even for you." Naruto said

"Do you intend on mistreating her? The girl's happiness is not my concern, - nor should it be yours." Tywin said as Naruto frowned "You will wed her, bed her, and put a child in her. Surely you're capable of that."

"And if I refuse?" Naruto asked causing Tywin to look at him

"You are my heir. You will wed Sansa Stark, and after the royal wedding you will be named Lord of Casterly Rock, and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. And it is past time you were wed."

"That's fine, but I'm not interested in being forced to marry someone, I want to marry someone of my choice." Naruto said

"You have a duty to this family."

"I also have a duty to my other family." Naruto retorted causing Tywin to look at him

"I have spoken, I will hear no more of your treasonous talk of taking the Iron Throne for yourself." Tywin said causing Naruto to give a deep growl and sit back, and turn his head away

"It'll be alright." Cersei said

"Naruto, will do as he's bid. As will you." Tywin spoke up causing Cersei to look at him

"What do you mean?" Cersei asked

"You'll marry Ser Loras." Tywin said causing Cersei's eyes to widen

"I will not."

"The boy is heir to Highgarden. Naruto will secure the North, you will secure the Reach."

"No, I won't do it." Cersei shook her head

"Yes, you will. You're still fertile. You need to marry again and breed." Tywin said stone faced

"I am Queen Regent, not some broodmare." Cersei replied

"You're my daughter! You will do as I command and you will marry Loras Tyrell and put an end to the disgusting rumors about you once and for all." Tywin yelled

"Father, don't make me do it again, please." Cersei pleaded causing Naruto's heart to clench, and he vamped out and made to get up but Tyrion placed a hand on his arm, causing Naruto to look at him, as he shook his head

Tywin unaware that Naruto, was ready to kill him, stood up "Not another word." he said before he walked off

Standing up, Naruto turned and walked away "Where are you going?" Tyrion asked

"Someone has to tell, Sansa." Naruto said leaving

Sansa's Room

Sansa, was with her handmaiden Shae, who held her arm up to Sansa who was restraining herself from lashing out and feeding on the girl

"Is it hard?" Shae asked

"Yes." Sansa nodded "Naruto said a vampire with control of their abilities is more dangerous than one without. I have to learn to restrain my desire for blood, and killing certain people."

Sansa bot her finger and rubbed it across the cut on Shae's hand watching as the cut healed up before Shae cleaned her hand "What's it like?" Shae asked

"Beautiful in a way. I feel like I can do anything, for the first time since my father was killed I'm no longer afraid. Part of me doesn't feel anything in fact."

"Is that normal?"

"Naruto said that if I were to focus on that part of me, then I would throw away all my human emotions, so I think it's normal." Sansa nodded before the door was knocked on and a handmaiden peeked in

"Lady Sansa, Lord Naruto to see you." the girl said before allowing Naruto into the room

"Hey Sansa, I need to speak with you. Privately." Naruto said looking at Shae who nodded and walked away

"Is something wrong?" Sansa asked once the door closed

"My father in his infinite wisdom, has decided it was time I married someone." Naruto said

"Oh,who might this lucky lady be?" Sansa asked only for Naruto to look at her and remain silent causing her eyes to widen and sit down

"Joffrey, has tried to make your life miserable, and Tywin Lannister in his infinite wisdom has decided you should wed a Lannister. if you want to leave Kings Landing I'll help you." Naruto said

"No." Sansa shook her head "I'll marry you. You've been kind to me, and gave me strength."

"Sansa, I'll get you your home back. I swear it." Naruto said getting a nod from Sansa who smiled at him

Week Later

Naruto wearing his wedding suit (Dracula outfit during the Feast in Dracula Untold) sitting at the wedding table, he was at his wedding, after the nuptials were said and done, watching as all these people he couldn't give a damn about had fun, and talked

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Tywin asked

"Why would I be enjoying myself at a wedding I had no say so in, surrounded by people I couldn't give 2 shits about?" Naruto asked sipping his drink, which Tywin was curious about it didn't look like wine, it was brown and had a slight odar

"This isn't about you. It's about the family Your wife needs a child, a Lannister child, as soon as possible."

"And?" Naruto asked looking at Tywin

"I have never had to lecture you about your duty, to the Lannister name."

"Because I was, and still am better than your other children. Killing, strategy, and fighting is what I do best. I had plans to marry when I was good and ready, but your impatience and hunger for more power has sunken that idea." Naruto said

"Marriage-alliances to benefit House Lannister, are important, marrying for love is no more than a child's dream." Tywin said causing Naruto to look at him

"And what alliance did you get when you married Lady Joanna?" Naruto asked causing Tywin to frown "None, she was already a Lannister, and you married her because you loved her."

Tywin was tempted to slap Naruto but walked away, as Naruto scoffed and downed his drink

Sansa walked around greeting people politely, before she saw Cersei, and Myrcella before she tried to make her way there, when Joffrey appeared behind her "Congratulations, my lady."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Sansa said emotionlessly

"Well, you've done it. You've married a Lannister. Soon you'll have a Lannister baby. It's a dream come true for you, isn't it? What a glorious day." Joffrey said standing in front of her

"Yes, Your Grace." Sansa said blankly causing Joffrey to frown, as he saw no fear in her and sought to change that

"I suppose it doesn't really matter which Lannister puts the baby into you. Maybe I'll pay you a visit tonight after my uncle goes out. How'd you like that? You wouldn't? That's all right. Ser Meryn and Ser Boros will hold you down." Joffrey said frowning as he saw Sansa sip her wine, and look at him, efore he shouted "Time for the bedding ceremony."

"There will be no bedding ceremony." Naruto said leaning his head on his fist

"Where's your respect for tradition, Uncle? Come, everyone. Pick her up and carry her to her wedding bed. Get rid of her gown. She won't be needing it any longer." Joffrey smirked pulling Sansa along as men began to approach

"Anyone touch her, loses their hands, and cocks." Naruto said causing them to stop as he sipped his drink and began to refill it "There will be no bedding ceremony."

"There will be if I command it." Joffrey said

"If you want someone fucked I know exactly where you can start." Naruto said causing everyone to go silent "I have to sit here while people I don't even know are enjoying themselves at what should've been a family and friends gathering. I'm terribly bored and annoyed," Naruto leaned forward as he began to vamp out while he stood to his feet, "So anyone that touches my wife, is dead. Do yo **u understand me?!"**

Everyone backed up, including Joffrey as none of them ever heard the dark and malicious tone Naruto took

Naruto sighed as he looked down to his shattered glass, and reached over to grab the large glass that his Whiskey was in, and held it up "Now that, I have your attention. I'd like to give a toast, to all you ass kissing humans. There will eventually come a time, when I will say fuck you all, and began to slaughter my way through Kings Landing, and who knows it could be tonight, tomorrow, or in a few years. So drink, eat and be merry, because who knows how long my patience with you stupid, arrogant shits will last. To your lives, that can be taken at a moments notice!"

Naruto knocked back his entire glass, and sighed as everyone looked at him in fear, and shock "Come along my sweet wife. I think it's time I show you some benefits to your new immortality."

Naruto held his hand to Sansa who took it, and the two walked out, while Naruto began to whistle the Rains of Castemere, while everyone processed what he said to Sansa, and what it meant

Hours Later

Naruto laid atop of Sansa, both naked and kissing "All right Sansa this is going to hurt a little since it's your first time, but the pain is only temporarily." Naruto said getting a nod before he started to pushed a little causing Sansa to grunt a little in pain as he continued to push

Sansa winched and cringed in pain as Naruto continued to stroke and make small thrust deeper and deeper into her, finally he arrived at her hymen. "All right Sansa, brace yourself." Naruto said and Sansa clenched her teeth together

Naruto tore through her hymen, causing blood to floor as Sansa's fang extended as she gave a soundless scream, before Naruto began kissing her face, as he let her get adjusted to his size

After adjusted a little Sansa, nodded at Naruto who started pulling out, began to give small thrust, before Sansa gave her first lustful moan. Naruto brought his head down and licked one of her nipples, as he started to apply more power to each thrust, the bed they were on began rocking, slamming into the wall,

"When the time comes, you and your sister will have a seat in the throne room as you rule the North. No one will be able to hurt or force us into anything. We'll slaughter the lot of them, won't we my Wolf queen?"

"Yes." Sansa said smiling as she turned to look at Naruto "My Dragon King."

The two kissed as they continued to have sex, all through the night until the sun rose again

The couple had no idea, that at this moment in time, Sansa's brother, and mother were just murdered in what would be called The Red Wedding

 **Finished**

 **Joffrey, and Tywin's deaths are fast approaching**


	7. The Takeover

Cersei's Room

A woman with her throat torn out laid dead on the ground as Cersei's bed rocked wildly as the Queen Regent bit into her pillow, as Naruto was crouched above her slamming his cock into her from behind

"Oh that's it Naruto!" Cersei moaned as Naruto pounded his length into her cunt "Right there! Oh seven hells!" she cried.

Cersei suddenly sat up, and pushed Naruto across the room, causing his back to slam into the wall, before using her new speed she sped over jumped onto him kissing him as he grabbed her ass and reentered her, causing her to smile as her new set of fangs extended as Naruto began to fuck her

Naruto continued furiously driving his rod into the woman with both of their naked bodies covered to the brim in sweat which trailed down their forms like rain. Naruto smirked hearing Cersei plead for more from him and her moaning was just heavenly to his ears. Naruto rammed his cock into the moist cunt Cersei whose m tongue hung from her mouth for a moment before she looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes and brought him into a kiss.

Both of their tongues battled for control over the other's mouth while the room was filled with wet slapping noises of both their crotches colliding. Cersei smirked when she won in the end and forced Naruto's tongue back into his mouth to which Naruto responded by sucking on her soft pink tongue and savoring the rich flavor of her breath. Cersei broke the kiss then to gasp as she felt Naruto twitch inside her as well as the heat in her core rising to a boiling point.

"Naruto!" she gasped laying her head in his shoulder while he kept thrusting inside her with all his might. "I'm gonna cum Naruto!" she cried as she felt herself growing tighter almost like she was pulling him in

"Me to!" he grunted back as he felt the pressure rising in his groin. "I'm gonna cum inside you! You'll bare my child, and then I'll kill the one who calls himself king."

"Yes! We'll kill Joffrey, and start a new family!" Cersei said breathlessly

After a few more thrusts Naruto slammed his cock as far up inside her as he could reach and felt her wrench around him like a vice grip. Both lovers screamed their lover's names as they came. The two remained joined at the hip for a moment to catch their breath before Cersei locked lips with him again

Later

Naruto sighed as he walked out of his room, Sansa and he had learned that her brother, and mother were killed last night, he was going to give her the day to grieve and do anything she needed, because it was almost time for him to take the throne, and she needed to be ready

Walking out of the capital, to the Dragon Pit, where Rhaella was he saw her, now the size of a full grown Direwolf, eating a sheep, "Hey girl, let's take a trip huh."

Gulping down the sheep, Rhaella made her way to Naruto who rubbed her head, "Want to go." Naruto said and Rhealla licking his cheek was his response before he flew off with Rhaella flying after him

Elsewhere

Daenerys sat on a boulder on a cliff overlooking the ocean as she petted Drogon's head while her other two dragons flew toward her, fighting over a sheep before she gasped when it slammed into the ground beside her

Drogon looked up as his brothers landed and began to fight over the sheep, and he lunged forward biting into the sheep

Daenerys leaned forward lightly petting Drogon's wing when he snapped at her causing her to lean back in fear and shock, As the dragon turned back to the sheep only to see his brothers flying off with it and with a snort he pursued them,

Jorah walked up having been watching, "They are dragons Khalessi. They cannot be controlled, not even by their mother." he said

Daenerys remained silent watching her dragons fight over the sheep before her eyes widened and she stood up as Rhealla appeared from the clouds and snatched the sheep before landing in front of Daenerys and Jorah both looking at the dragon in shock as it began to eat the sheep

Drogon and his brother landed before they all snarled at Rhaella who turned to them with a snarl, Viserion, and Rhaegal backed down but Drogon shot a small stream of fire and stepped forward but jumped back when Rhealla replied with a black ball of fire and stepped toward him growling as he growled back Drogon began to submit as he laid down as Rhealla stood over him before with a snort she went back to eating

"That's my girl." Naruto said behind Daenerys and Jorah causing them to gasp and turn to him,

"Naruto!" Daenerys smiled brightly hugging Naruto tightly

"Hey." Naruto smiled returning the hug before Daenerys looked to Rhealla as she ate her fill and looked back to Naruto

"Is this dragon yours?"

"That is right. I named her after Mother." Naruto said smiling

Drogon glared at Rhealla as she ate before he noticed the weird smelling human next to mother, and snarled protectively as he shot for the human that reeked of blood, and death

Drogon closed in fast before Naruto's arm blurred up and grabbed his throat, causing Daenerys to gasp as Rhaella looked up and snarled as she was about to pounce

"Easy, girl." Naruto said looking at her, "Everything is fine."

Rhaella snorted as Daenerys and Jorah watched as Drogon struggled in Naruto's grip the beast clawing at Naruto who kept healing before Naruto clenched his hand around Drogon's throat when the beast went to spit fire forcing him to release a whine

"I see you haven't learned to control them yet.' Naruto said

"He's been acting out, lately." Daenerys admitted after she saw that Naruto wasn't in mortal danger

"I'll take care of it.' Naruto said as he looked Drogon in the eyes as he vamped out, as he began to compell the dragon,

Jorah with his hand still on his blade watched as Naruto and Drogon looked one another in the eye before he heard a growl and turned tobsee Rhealla snort flames as she glared at him and begin to stalk forward threateningly causing him to quickly back away

"Lord Naruto." Jorah called backing away as Rhealla advanced

"Naruto, stop her.' Daenerys said as Naruto tossed Drogon away and the dragon backed away and sat obediently

"Tell Daenerys what you've done, Ser Jorah." Naruto said causing Daenerys to look confused

"I've done nothing. I've sworn my allegiance to Khalessi." Jorah replied

"There used to be a saying, Ser Jorah. The saying was that 'The Truth Shall Set You Free.' Confess to everything before you end up as dragon shit." Naruto said as Jorah fell and Naruto grabbed Daenerys arm when she tried to run for Jorah as Rhealla stood over him and opened her mouth wide as she tilted her head back

"Okay! I spied on her for Vary's Roberts spy master!"

Daenerys stopped her struggle and looked at Jorah in shock as Rhella closed her mouth and growled at Jorah

"What all did you tell him?" Naruto asked

"Information." Jorah said nervously

"What information?" Daenerys asked immediately

"When you and Viserys arrived in Pentos. His plan to marry you to Khal Drogo. When you were married. When your brother died." Jorah said as Daenerys began to look angrier by the second

'You told him I was carrying Drogo's child?" Daenerys asked

'I-" Jorah began but a growl from Rhaella and the other dragons sensing the anger of Daenerys circled around Jorah, "Yes."

"That wine merchant tried to poison me because of your information." Daenerys said

"I stopped you from drinking his wine." Jorah replied

"Because you knew it was poisoned." Daenerys retorted

"I suspected." Jorah said lamely not moving was the 4 dragons hovered over him

"You betrayed me from the first." Daenerys said coldly

"Forgive me. I never meant- please, Khaleesi, forgive me!" Jorah pleaded looking to Daenerys

"You sold my secrets to the man who killed my father and stole my brother's throne/I have protected you. Fought for you. Killed for you./ and you want me to forgive you?" Daenerys and Jorah spoke at the same time

"I have loved you." Jorah said noticing how Naruto was smirking behind Daenerys

"Love? Love? How can you say that to me?" Daenerys asked before she looked to Naruto, "Do with him as you please."

"I will. You have a city to conquer." Daenerys nodded before she began to walk away but Naruto caught her arm

"Betrayal is one of the wrost things a person could do to another. Do not feel sorry for this man, pretty soon you won't even remember his face.' Naruto said causing Daenerys to glance back at Jorah who made to get up but Rhealla stomped on his chest keeping him pinned before with a nod she walked away

Naruto smirked as he walked to Jorah and kneeled down as the dragons left with their mother, "Ser Jorah, you have sinned."

"No more than you have, demon." Jorah glared

"I have you know I am a monster of my word. And your going to help me keep a promiss, I made to some very beautiful demoness friends of mine." Naruto smirked and kicked Jorah across the face, knocking him unconscious, "One more stop, girl."

Rhealla sat her head on Naruto's shoulder as he petted her jaw

Volantis

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he and Rhealla watched as the Red Priestess and Priests bowed before them, "All hail the Immortal Prince who was promised, for thee has found his way home." a priest said as they all sat up looking at Naruto before a Priestess crawled up to Naruto

"What need do you have for us, Lord Azor Ahai?"

"Who?" Naruto thought but went with it, "Call me Naruto, and you are?"

"I am Kinvara. A humble servant." Kinvara said as Naruto smirked kneeling down

"Are you a master of blood magic?" Naruto asked

"I'm proficient." Kinvara said modestly as Naru

"Good enough." Naruto shrugged and walked over to Rhealla and untied the rope on her leg and dragged the tied up Jorah to the front, "On the blood moon I will be sacrificing this sinner, to bring some of my comrades back to this world. I have need of your service."

The priestesses and priests all smiled happy to help,

Naruto spent the day with the priestesses learning about their religion and this Azor Ahai guy who he's never seen even when he was on the other side of the veil, and sleeping with a few of them namely Kinvara and a priestess from Yi Ti

Watching in anticipation as Kinvara with a ceremonial knife coated in virgins blood stood over Jorah. The man was tied to a witch summoning pentagram as she performed the ritual with the words he provided, "Attenrobendum eos, ad consiendrum, ad ligandum eos, potiter et solvendum, et ad, congregontum eos, 'coram me."

The moon along with the pentagram glowed as the pentagram morphed into a portal after Kinvara slit Jorah's throat

Naruto walked forward and looked into the portal, before a Halberd shot out if it and impaled him sending him to a wall

The priestesses and priests shouted in horror as a red haired woman followed by seven other voluptuous women with horns rose out of the portal the red haired walked forward

Naruto removed the spear, smiling at the woman, "Satan. Your looking feisty." Naruto smirked

"What took you so long?" Satan asked

"I'm finally going to take over and rule this dirt ball, thought the seven beautiful queens of Hell would like to keep me company. No more gods or angles to interfere with us here."

The eight women looked at each other

"The world will be ours. Even now I can see you all feel the sins of humanity." Naruto smirked watching as their auras overtook them, "Their greed,"

Mammon Demon King of Greed, smirked as she felt power rushing through her

"Their wrath,"

Satan, Demon king of Wrath gave a fanged grin,

"Their vanity."

Belial, Demon King of VainGlory smirked as she chuckled

"Their laziness."

Belphagor, Demon King of Sloth scratched her head with a interested expression.

"Their Gluttony."

Beelezebub(Sayo Hitsugi), Demon King of Gluttony smirked as she chewed on a roasted steak,

"The sadness."

Astorath the Demon King of Melancholy, blinked simply with a small smile,

"Their lust."

Asmodeus the Demon King of Lust licked her lips with a seductive smile

Naruto looked to the last woman and smirked, "Their pride."

Lucifer the Demon King of Pride, returned the smirk

"Humanity is run by your domains now. Every single one of them." Naruto said his fangs lengthing as he smiled and spread his arms and an even larger seal appeared beneath him and the entire island

The moon reappeared and seals appeared on Naruto's body, the priestess and priests looked confused as Rhealla at the edge of Volantis placed her hand on the seal, and immediately it lit up

The people of Volantis all found themselves paralyzed before they screamed in pain as Naruto sighed a familiar heat appear within himself as his tenketsu were refilled with chakra as he fed off the magic in the humans of Volantis to dig deep into the Earth under the centuries of erosion to the well of chakra he placed there with the blood clone that was deccicated beneath the earth taking back his power, as the blood clone dispersed

Naruto sighed as it was over, whole the people of Volantis fell over dead from the strain,

"What's next?" Mammon asked as Naruto created a Rasengan

"Well I have a wedding to attend, and two relatives to kill. Want to join?" Naruto asked as Rhealla landed beside him

"Will there be food?" Beelzebub asked

"I'd be surprised of there weren't." Naruto smiled before he placed a hand on Rhealla's head and his RinneSharingan appeared and he channeled his chakra into the dragon that began to grow larger as her eyes became identical to his own

Later, Westeros

The marriage ceremony was conducted by the High Septon at the Great Sept of Baelor, as befits a royal wedding.

During the feast, Joffrey makes a small speech about the importance of the Royal Wedding and the end of the War of the Five Kings, only to introduce a mock play of "his" victory over the rival claimants to the Iron Throne and the pretenders seeking to secede from the realm. All the players are dwarfs, so Joffrey mockingly tries to coerce Tyrion into joining them. Tyrion carefully evades this demand, but at the same time insults Joffrey by suggesting he fight the champion dwarf instead and calling to mind Joffrey's "bravery" at the Battle of Blackwater, which he proclaims to have seen firsthand. Tyrion finishes by cautioning his nephew to be careful as the champion dwarf is clearly mad with lust and it would be a tragedy for the king to lose his virtue hours before his wedding night, which draws a few stifled yet audible chuckles from the crowd. Enraged and humiliated that Tyrion outwitted him, Joffrey stalks over and empties his wine goblet onto his uncle's head, oblivious that his actions are observed with increasing and obvious disgust by his bride, the guests, and even his mother and grandfather.

Naruto glared from his position away from the party with Sansa who frowned, "Can we kill him?"

"Just a moment."

Joffrey then declares he is thirsty and wants Tyrion to be his new cupbearer. He offers him the cup to fill, then drops it and kicks it under the table, but Sansa picks it up for Tyrion. Tyrion fills it but silently refuses to kneel to Joffrey, prompting Joffrey to repeat the demand in increasing, petulant rage.

Margaery distracts him by indicating the arrival of the traditional pigeon pie, and Joffrey takes a gulp of the wine from the goblet before handing it to his wife to set it on the table. As Joffrey cuts the pie with his Valyrian steel sword and shares some with Margaery, Tyrion attempts to leave, but Joffrey calls him back and demands Tyrion bring him the cup again, as the dry pie is making him thirsty.

"I'll give it to you." Naruto said taking the cup as everyone was surprised thinking he was still away,

"Uncle, I thought you were taking Tommen to the Citadel?" Joffrey asked in surprise

"I did, and made it back for my celebration."

"Your celebration?"

"For when I claim the throne." Naruto smirked as Joffrey frowned at him as murmurs amongst the crowd grew louder as Tywin began to stand

"What madness are you talking about? I am the King!" Joffrey yelled

"No. Your dead." Naruto corrected as he nodded behind Joffrey who turned around and gasped as Sansa's hand ripped into his chest

Everyone shouted in horror as Tywin made to rush forward along with the kings guards when Cersei grabbed his arm causing him to turn to her and he was shocked when he saw her face as she vamped out and with a snarl she latched onto his neck

The novels scrambled away as Tywin fell with Cersei feeding on him as Sansa ripped Joffrey's heart out

The Kingsguard were suddenly impaled by clones of Naruto with their own swords,

The guest all tried to run but the Seven Sins landed at the exits, and backed them into the party, as Naruto clapped his hands getting their attention,

"I'm the King now, and these lovely women are my wives, making them your Queens." Naruto smirked as a roar was heard up above, and Rhealla now the size of the Juubi emerged from the clouds as everyone eyes widened in fear before in a swirl of chakra she regressed to the size of a cat and landed on Naruto's shoulder

"Anyone have a problem with that?" Belial asked smirking as she and the others stood beside Cersei and Sansa

Margery, Olenna and the Tyrells frowned at these turn of events, "No one, good. Now first order of business. A complete overhaul of this place." Naruto said looking to Rhealla who opened her mouth and a Tailed beast bomb appeared and she spat it at the Red Keepbamd the castle before a huge explosion wiped it off the face of the planet

"Good girl." Naruto cooed to the dragon as he clapped hands and slammed them on the ground and a giant golden castle (Asgard MCU castle)

"I like it." Mammon and Cersei said

"I thought you both would." Naruto smirked

 **Finished**

 **Sins are from The Seven Mortal Sins anime with the exception of Beelzebub whose appearance is from Triage X**


End file.
